The Demented Adventures of Angel Bakura
by Midnight Marauder
Summary: **HIATUS** Angel Bakura, daughter of Yami Bakura and Ryou, has been thrown on a mission of a life time and now had to deal with the hard ships of things she hates, plus her new friend Boondock from the Dimensional Limbo. YGO-INU-HP-YYH-YGO.
1. 1, A Beginning :: A, A Devil

**_Title: _THE DEMENTED ADVENTURES OF ANGEL BAKURA**

**_Rating:_ **Around PG-13 for ideas and language****

**_Disclaimers: _**Don't own the **_original_** Yugioh cast but I do own their children! I also do not own any other shows used in this fic. Some elements might be inspired by Discworld, Final Fantasy X, and other such shows.

**_Notes:_** Revisions are for a reason. I felt like I was letting people down with continuing it and wish to finish it for those who love to read it. So I hope you like the changes.

**_Summary:_** After looking at Yugi's life from her perspective, what would happen to her goddaughter in her own messed up life? This is the story of Angelique Bellamorte Bakura, the Princess of Thieves and Third Holder of the Millennium Ring, with her adventures through the troubling times of her teenage life. Matchmaker, Troublemaker, Dimension… Scout? What the hell?

**(1) A SHADOWY BEGINNING**

**_Long ago in ancient times  
_****_Sacred game was played in both spirit and mind  
_****_Seven items hold the mystery, Puzzle, Eye, Necklace, Ring, Rod, Scale, and Key  
_********_Who will make the final stand?  
_****_Make the move  
_****_The answer lies in your hand  
_****_And whether you win or lose  
_****_Hangs in the balance with  
_****_The card you choose  
_********_There's a presence deep within  
_****_Search your soul take control  
_****_You will win  
_****_Two forces intertwine  
_****_Just need the guidance of  
_****_An old friend of mine  
_********_There's a power that's all around  
_****_It descends from the friends who won't let you down  
_****_And when you come undone  
_****_They stand by your side till the duel is won  
_********_Long ago in ancient times  
_****_Sacred game was played in both spirit and mind  
_****_Seven items hold the mystery_**  
  
... ... ... ... 

The Shadow Realms.

The home of the three Egyptian God cards plus one- Slifer the Sky Dragon, Oblesik the Tormentor, Ra the Winged Dragon, and the assembled Exodia. Presently said Gods were playing Uno, mostly because they stole the worn deck from Yugi Motou's collection of such games. They deemed that she and Yami's children wouldn't need them any time soon.

"So, how are the new profiles for the Millennium Item Holders?" Ra asked as Slifer declared Uno yet again. This brought a look between the rests as said dragon felt a bit… out numbered by the rest of the testosterone emitting members of the game.

"Dark Magician Girl is handling that." Exodia stated as Slifer was hit with a draw right from the snickering others. "Seeing we would have been terrible at describing them, considering our own status in this Realm."

"If only they knew what you did about their first two profiles." Oblesik stated with a huff of a laugh as he declared Uno, earning a groan from those around him as Slifer was now plotting to change the color. "They probably would have torn the cards up by now as revenge for it."

"Hallo!" a cheery voice stated as they all jumped. The blonde Dark Magician apprentice entered with a flourish of pink and blue light. She giggled at their shocked looks and handed them the computer paper- thanks to the unsuspecting Seto Kaiba.

**_Name: _**_Yumi Eshcer Motou  
_**_Age:_**_ 17  
_**_Birthday:_**_ December 13  
_**_Hair:_**_ Black, Red, Blonde  
_**_Eye:_**_ Crimson  
_**_Hobby:_**_ Troublesome Dealings, Games, Fighting  
_**_Dislike:_**_ Being Annoyed and Bored to Death_

**_Name:_**_ Yusuke Motou  
_**_Age:_**_ 17  
_**_Birthday: _**_December 13  
_**_Hair:_**_ ----  
_**_Eye:_**_ ----  
_**_Hobby:_**_ ----  
_**_Dislike:_**_ ----  
  
_**_Name:_**_ Angelique Bellamorte Bakura  
_**_Age:_**_ 17  
_**_Birthday:_**_ September 24  
_**_Hair:_**_ White  
_**_Eye:_**_ Chocolate Brown  
_**_Hobby:_**_ Stealing and being Meddlesome  
_**_Dislike:_**_ Being Annoyed and Pissed Off_

**_Name:_**_ Anubis Edward Ishtar  
_**_Age:_**_ 17  
_**_Birthday:_**_ July 23  
_**_Hair:_**_ Platinum Blonde  
_**_Eye:_**_ Lilac  
_**_Hobby:_**_ ----  
_**_Dislike:_**_ Being stalked_

"If only they knew what we put about them in these private records." Slifer laughed as they all looked it over, nodding their own agreement.

"Of course, when Yusuke Motou returns we will redo his." Dark Magician Girl stated as they nodded.

"Off with you, spell caster! We have important private matters to attend to." Exodia stated as she giggled and went off. "Now, whose turn was it?"

**A. A DEVIL DISGUISED AS AN ANGEL**

**Modified Lilin-Child: Danzig**

**_She's got the smile of the Lilin-child  
_****_Her spiral ink crawling down her spine  
_****_When she walks in her Isis stride  
_****_You see her hair, like the pure opal, shines, yeah  
_****_You see her hair, like the raven, shines, yeah  
_****_She's got the soul of the darkest star, yeah  
_****_I wanna touch all her glow imparts  
_****_And if you look down into her eyes, yeah  
_****_You'll see the souls she has trapped inside  
_****_She has the tongue of the goddess Shai  
_****_Split like an asp down the shaft entwined  
_****_Upon the wings of the nefil night, yeah  
_****_She who is sin casts the coldest light  
_****_She's got the soul of the darkest star, yeah  
_****_I wanna touch all her glow imparts  
_****_She's got the smile of the Lilin-child, yeah  
_****_Her spiral ink crawling down her spine  
_****_No one knows her, Lilin-child (child)  
_****_I'm gonna bind you  
_****_No one knows her, Lilin-child (child)  
_****_I'm gonna bind you  
_****_No one knows her, Lilin-child (child)  
_****_I'm gonna bind you  
  
... ... ... ..._**

_I remember playing video games with Yumi when she was bored one summer. Uncle Kaiba had given us Mokuba's Playstation 2 with a few games, and a few that Mokuba didn't like. That was when both of us discovered Final Fantasy X… that will be how I start this._

_Everyone has a story and this is the beginning of my story._

****

**_Hell Raiser (Journal Name): Entry 1_**

**Poppa Ryou got me this friggin thing, said it would help to write down all of my plots for the future... my demented thoughts and such. We all know that all he wants to read what I think so he can reprimand me before doing it. Sorry Poppa Ryou, Mama 'Gi is the one that helped Daddy Kura's training and it doesn't look like you'll be kicking her ass anytime soon. Uncle Marik was cool; he and Uncle Malik were helpful in all the other ways.**

**Training, you may ask....**

**Daddy Kura' gave me the Millennium Ring, saying that he passes all of the powers he had to me. In result to that Uncle Yami, Mama 'Gi. Uncle Malik, and Uncle Marik gave me decks of blank cards. ("Seeing who sired you, Change of Heart, you'll be needing those... when they aren't paying any mind we'll ambush one of your uncles and try a few of Ba'tty'kura's favorite tricks.")**

**Now don't be perverted, this isn't India and I sure as hell will never become a Courtesan (you know, the fancy word for prostitute?) nor learn the "Karma Sutra" by heart (definitely not on my list of things to do). I'll rest Poppa Ryou's weary nerves there, but everything else is a go.**

**Gotta love Mama 'Gi, she has hilarious (and odd) nicknames for everyone and loves to piss people off. My female role model. She is well known through her life as the Queen of Games and also the only person that Seto Kaiba has ever trusted.**

**Okay, explained nearly everyone else but myself... so let's do the profile of the future Tomb Robber (not Raider, that Croft chick is not worth it).**

**My name is Angelique Bellamorte Bakura, or Angel Bakura to the masses and Change of Heart to selected people of importance (anybody else will be maimed beyond belief). My best friend is Yume Motou, Mama 'Gi's daughter and my _only true_ partner in crime... seeing she loves trouble as much as I do (if not more, but we aren't fighting over that for obvious reasons). But looks before personal life... someone might be reading this in the future to figure out why I went wrong. I am sixteen, soon to be seventeen...**

**Let's see white hair tinged with lavender, some genes in this pool and no chlorine and Daddy Bakura says that if I act like his half-sister he'll randomly beat it out of me... such a loving family isn't it? On with my looks... extremely dark brown eyes, many say my eyes are black... they are not! They are coffee colored, argue with me and face the consequences! I'm naturally pale, another words it's near impossible for me to get above the near vampire pale I am naturally. Let's see... description. Not tall, not short, not fat, not twiggy, and definitely not delicate. Help you?**

**Hope not.**

**Any ways... my enemy.******

**Her name is Jade Meioh, daughter to the bitchy Time Guardian Setsuna Meioh. She's bitch enough to get on both Yume and my own nerves... which takes a good bit. Especially if the four of us (Yume Motou, , Anubis Ishtar- Malik and Marik's son, and myself) are willing to kill you to help others live peacefully.**

**Peacefully... that is a word that isn't in our vocabulary. Let's see...**

****

**ANGEL'S LIST OF FORGOTTEN WORDS AND PHRASES**

**Peace in any form. Chaos is usually better.  
****Pacifism... another word that we never use.  
****"Respect your elders." Looonnnggg story.  
****"Be nice and share."  
****"Treat others how you wish to be treated."  
****Manners... are those the things that I buried at the beach?  
****"Quit while you're ahead."  
****The list grows with minutes, those are the top few.**

**There was another list... oh yeah!**

****

**ANGEL'S SECOND LIST: GOALS IN LIFE AS OF NOW**

**Destroy Jade's Mental Health with Slow Torture  
****Turn my parent's hair gray before the age of 24.  
****_Dying Yume's hair_- do note this is the goal of the year!!!  
****Figuring out away to dye Uncle Yami, Malik, and Seto's hair random colors.  
****  
I forgot Uncle Seto Kaiba and Uncle Mokuba Kaiba... damn. It's hard as hell to understand their relationship, even though Kaiba Corp. is much like Microsoft... only the dear ole United States can't do anything about the monopoly of a nonexistent holographic economy. Go Kaiba's! No offense to those of the good ole U.S. of A. it's just it sounded true.**

**As for that short list, the rest are to incriminating to put down without someone reading it.**

**Damn.**

**I also forgot Uncle Otogi and Aunt Serenity (too many Uncles, too many friggin' Uncles!). Uncle Oto is rich off of Dungeon Dice Monsters (which brings up my secret weapons!) with their first kid on the way. Aunt Serenity was disowned by her brother, but after seeing who he married Aunt Ren had to be restrained from maiming him.**

**Or was that another reason? Hell, lost track with all these psychos running around.**


	2. B, Eventful Birthdays

**B. EVENTFUL BIRTHDAYS**

**_Rebirth: Yu Yu Hakusho_**

**_In the labyrinth of hell where silent screams hurl  
_****_The yearly moon is salary for us  
_****_Black memories  
_****_Happy Birthday, Happy Rebirthday...  
_****_When even having been born was a curse  
_****_I revive my pride  
_****_Loneliness in living through a light life  
_****_That this gentle face be a sacrifice for the future is a beautiful status  
_****_Revive and surpass the abyss of karma  
_****_Living is like a nightmare but this world is endless  
_****_Those with form disintegrate and only awareness remains  
_****_Happy Birthday, Happy Rebirthday...  
  
... ... ... ... ..._**

The entire of the Bakura Household, now presently living in an apartment that was within walking distance of the Motou Game Shop and Ishtar Penthouse, was not the place where people woke up in cheery moods. This family was anti-happy mornings and also a sitcom family's worse nightmare.

Now saying that, a rather half asleep Angel Bakura had been up since six in the morning and already fully dressed to face the world- black leather looking pants, black steel toed boots, and a black tank top that had 'one by one the penguins steal my sanity' written on it in white. It was obvious that she wasn't exactly shy and nice like Ryou, but she was practically the embodiment of her other father in female form.

With a yawn she adjusted the hair tie in her white hair, thanking the fact that none of it would be falling in her face as she yawned or get in her food if she decided to fall asleep in her cereal again. Upon finishing that thought, followed by a stretch, she finally stepped into the nearly deserted living room only to see her obviously half drunk father, Kourage, sprawled across the couch looking rather comfortable. _If I can't sleep to a damn decent hour then my father sure as hell won't!_ She thought, snapping fully awake and grinning in obvious intent.

Poor Kourage wasn't coherent enough to feel the shiver run down his spine.

"Come on, Daddy dearest, best get you into the kitchen." she stated sweetly as she hauled him on to his feet, in which she barely caught him from kissing the carpeted floor and drug him into the kitchen where Ryou was preparing breakfast and watching her like a hawk.

"Aren't you just a precious little doll?" Kourage slurred as she rolled her eyes, plopping him down in a chair so she could mask her smirk of intent as Ryou's eyebrows shot up in surprise. He didn't stop her so that must have been unstated permission to go ahead and do what she wanted to. Good.

"Happy birthday, dear Change of Heart." Ryou greeted as he hugged her, actually getting this hug returned as Kourage was still looking slightly incoherent.

"Thanks, Daddy." She stated with a smile, turning around and seizing a mug of coffee that had been conveniently sitting out. Ryou winked as she nodded and then lashed out in a flurry of speed and held his nose.

As Kourage opened his mouth to protest she started to pour the coffee down his throat forcibly, causing his eyes to open wide. Angel then sat the mug down and took her place to his left as Ryou snickered, knowing it was a comical moment when daughter got the upper hand over the Robber. "It's your fault she learned how to do that." Kourage hissed out as he tried to regain his breath, only to enter another coughing fit as Angel looked smug.

"Cheer up, the second plan was worse." Ryou stated serving up pancakes and sat down too.

"Happy seventeenth birthday, Angel." Kourage stated, recovering from the ordeal enough to speak as she just gave him a mirror of his own devious smile. "Now don't give me that smile, I patented it girly."

A school day when she turned seventeen...

She ignored Kourage's comment as her eyes lit up with realization, which made Ryou look slightly afraid about what that could possibly mean but he didn't get a chance to say anything due to the fact the phone was now ringing. Ryou sighed and got up to answer it as Kourage stared at his daughter, then downed another mug of black coffee and awaited something bad to befall the present move of the apartment's occupants. "Moshi, moshi Bakura Residents." Ryou stated politely as snickering voices were on the other side.

Apparently nothing on the caliber they assumed.

May we speak with a Miss Angelique Bakura? It is a matter of dire urgency. a girl stated seriously as he looked confused and glanced towards his daughter, who was dead set on playing Russian Roulette with the now half sober Kourage.

"Before or after she cuts a finger off?" he asked as the two voices were laughing, he placed one hand over the receiver and turned to the two. "Angel, phone." he stated as she shot up and grabbed it, ignoring her game as Kourage returned to eating his pancakes.

"Angelique speaking, what the hell do you want?" she asked cheerfully as Ryou sweat dropped, wishing she'd use the manners he drilled into her. Then again it was a plus that she was using a good tone of voice so he couldn't fault her for that, seeing no one is perfect and it took him too long to get her to use that tone of voice.

Beggars can't be choosers.

This is your friends calling to tell you we are abducting you, skipping school, and having one hell of a birthday party for you during that time. a male voice stated as she laughed bringing herself up to sit on the kitchen counter top, earning another disapproving look from Ryou. The other one was still set in the pancakes and the fork and the syrup that covered half of his face, which meant he was thinking really hard and trying to eat at the same time.

"Why are you warning me then?" she asked as there was a sudden knock at the door.

Not you, warn Uncle Ryou so when he get's the call that he won't be freaking out like last time. with that the line went dead as she hung up and turned to her parents.

"Dearest Parents, I'm telling you now so we don't have another troublesome event like we did the last time this happened." She started off, clasping her hands before her as she gave them a warm smile. "I will be, unfortunately, skipping school today in order to fully enjoy the time I will be spending with my friends to celebrate the day of my birth. So thank you!" she told them as Kourage snapped from his syrup induced trance and glanced at her.

"Be back by five!" he shouted as Ryou jumped his drunken form and was hell bent on throttling him into the ground. Apparently Ryou wanted her to go to school more then Kourage and she wasn't about to hang around to get that lecture and a personal escort to school.

"Have fun!" she shouted, pulling the hair tie from her hair as the white mass fell from it's bun to about her waist. She didn't care if it looked messy or not... cause at the age of twelve she found that she resembled Maximillion Pegasus if her hair was straight. That then freaked her out and she tried to avoid taming the mess since then, in hopes of avoiding her nightmares of such an event of having him for a father and her enemy as a step-sister.

She shivered at that thought. That was why she gave up the alliance with the damned comb and only decided to do that in the comfort of friends and family and in the privacy of her own home and when she absolutely felt like being in pain.

Opening the door she stared at the amused Anubis, who stood waiting for her. Anubis Ishtar stood a few inches taller then her with the trademark Ishtar blonde hair and slightly darker violet eyes. He usually wore a black dress shirt over a blood red tank top with jeans, which made most of the female population go into their dirty thoughts when he was around. "Ready to have some fun?" he asked offering her his arm as she laughed and hooked her arm with his.

"Let's go, you nut." she stated as they set off down the corridor. _If only I could lock you in a closet with a certain Gaming Princess…_

!... ... ... ...!__

In the Dark Limbo (the private place away from the normal Limbo where Beryl plots ways to spoil her grandchildren, all four of them), the unknown Dimension Voices and the infamous Shadow Realm Gods sat sipping drinks of any era they could think of. The present conversation was about guardians, well the new generation of guardians.

Apparently the Dimensional Voices weren't too pleased with the default one they had already. So it had given the Shadow Realms a chance to boast about the ones they had trusted since before they had been sealed for the first time.

That was where the conversation turned into a brawl between the voices themselves, which was funny because all they were was colored balls of light that pulsed when they spoke. "Imbecile!" the blue one shrieked as the Gods looked up from their game of Egyptian Rat screw (I believe that is what it is called, sorry if I insult anybody that knows the game. Do correct me in a review and I'll change it) to stare at the Rainbow Brawl.

"Who are you calling imbecile you blue ball!" the yellow one stated as Ra choked on his Margarita, which meant that Obelisk then hit him on the back and caused the dragon to go through the nonexistent floor as the rest sweat-dropped.

"We only granted her this power because her mother was the only creditable **_and_** celibate senshi that **_didn't_** try to abuse their power, up till now." The red muttered coldly as the others fell silent. Apparently red ran the group and they feared the odd thing. "Then she pops out a kid and this starts."

"It's time to find us a new guardian." The green one stated with amusement as the rest paused in mid-thought to stare at the green ball.

"Exactly!" the rest chorused as the Shadow Gods finished their game and gave the group of orbs a weird look.

"Then why the hell are we here?" Exodia the Forbidden One demanded as Ra, Obelisk, and Slifer agreed. None of the four appreciated being drawn out from their fun and games within their home realm. In light of that fact they didn't appreciated watching a rainbow fight with each other because that usually meant something else was up.

It was.

"I just know those annoying girls skipped class today." Jade Meioh fumed as she sat in a booth in one of the few arcades in Domino. She was the daughter of Setsuna Meioh and Maximillion Pegasus, and the unfortunate result of that one night stand at Usagi Tsukino and Mamoru Chiba's wedding about nineteen years ago. Since then she was rather on the bratty and bad attitude side, seeing her parents never seen each other or cared to see each other. She had her father's eyes and her mother's green hair and skin color.

Her best friend, Rini Chiba, glanced at her in question. Rini was the child of Usagi and Mamoru Chiba and was the same age as Jade. She still had her cotton candy pink hair and red eyes, but everyone would expect that. "But I wouldn't mind hanging out with Anubis..." Rini stated with hearts in her eyes as Jade looked to be about the same way.

"Yeah." Jade stated as they watched the said trio enter the arcade, laughing.

If it wasn't already stated Anubis Ishtar was the **_only_**son of Malik andMarik Ishtar and the pride of Grandpa Ishtar's twinkling eye. He stood inches taller then both of his female companions (one of which was his crush) with wild dark golden blonde hair that fell in spikes past his shoulders as violet eyes mirrored his parents. Many recognized him as always wearing black or dark colors with gold jewelry and always looking sexy. He had been raised in Egypt for about ten years before the Psychotic Trio got back together- from Japan, the Shadow Realms, and such.

The third Keeper of the Millennium Rod had gracefully settled in one of the corner booths as he took this time to watch Angel Bakura and Yumi Motou, both girls acting like nuts as always, as they pulled out their deck of playing cards and started to deal. He sighed, rolling his eyes in the process, as the two were snickering and giggling with their odd game. Drinks had then been sat before them, she he ordered when they entered, which added to the hyperness that they were on.

Yumi Motou was the oldest child of Yami and Yugi Motou, her slightly younger brother still missing and it strained her parents sometimes when they would attempt to find him by using the Shadow Realms. She looked like her mother in every way, only her eyes were crimson with her tri-colored hair in layers (longest was waist length and red with mid-back black, and blonde bangs). She is the third Keeper of the Millennium Puzzle, and also the one that was on the receiving end of getting elbowed in the under the table war he started.

"Are you just trying to keep me out of the loop?" Angel asked all of a sudden as Anubis shrugged, leaving Yumi to give her the innocent smile that was the downfall of many a card wars.

Then a sudden chill made the good mood fade, which wasn't good for Angel.

"Well, lookie who it is." Jade stated coldly as she and Rini stood by the table, looking like the fun wreckers or the snobbish girls that always seem to do this in movies just so they can snub someone that was enjoying something more then them. Eh… never mind. "The Morons."

"No, we're the Sanity Challenge Misfits." Yumi stated as Angel grinned. "Get it right, you idjits."

"Cause you see we're deathly allergic to morons and idiots, it causes us to break out in severe multiple personalities that are not so nice." Anubis stated as Rini giggled and proceeded to flirt with him. It was then Anubis chose that moment to grab Yumi's knee in a death grip, which got him a weird look from both Angel and Yumi.

"Your so witty." she sighed fluttering her eyelashes as he moved his hand up to Yumi's thigh, causing said Millennium Puzzle Holder to blush and bite her lip all the while restraining her urge to slap him.

"Well, it's nearly five and we better go before Uncle Batty decides it's time to enforce time rules." Angel stated quickly and pushed the pink haired girl from the booth as she stumbled into Jade, giving Yumi and Anubis enough time to recover and duck out of the booth.

But, they were moving to slowly for Anubis's taste and he grabbed both of their hands and was out the door before any girl knew what was happening. "He's so cute!" Rini squealed as Jade fumed, she didn't like being ignored or brushed off like that.

"Revenge will be mine." Jade swore as they left to plot about more then one things with the aide of the Sailor Scouts.

"We have been… observing your guardians since they reunited those decades ago." The violet one stated politely as the cards were shoved away and the drinks and table gone. "We watched as the hikaris- Yugi, Malik, and Ryou- and yamis- Yami, Marik, and Bakura- got along with the duties you gave them."

"Get to the point." Slifer growled as the balls drew back a few feet from them.

"We wish to strike a deal with you in choosing one of their children and join both Dimension traveling and the Shadow Realms in peace." The violet one continued in a rush, knowing not to piss off the group before it.

"What brought this on?" Ra hissed as they drew back even more.

"They don't try to purify everyone, aren't on the bratty side, actually understand the reason of the disembodied voices in their head, and are used to multiple personalities." It continued as Obelisk pulled his hammer from thin air and readied it. "Plus, they don't wish to rule in peace and harmony with mind controlling for the entire planet! They'd rather keep everything interesting and won't ignore us!" it finished in a near jumbled rush and then the violet ball hid behind the red one, which earned it a glare of sorts from the red one. No one likes to be used for a shield against angry Shadow Gods.

"Only as long as you don't mention it to them about us letting you, you have seen their hatred towards the Sailor Scouts." Slifer stated, flickering his forked tongue across the neutral shadow power in the Dark Limbo in a taste of bland nothingness. "The only way we will let you do this is if you comply with her wishes on the use of the title 'Sailor Scout' and such. If you piss her off, we will gladly kick your collective asses."

That got a collective cringe of powers.

"Agreed." The red one stated at long last as the silent gray one was flying about in happy little circles above the group.

"It's been awhile since we had fun, it would work!" the gray ball squealed in delight as everyone else stared at it. "Finally! Someone who won't ignore me!"

"What shall be done then?" Obelisk asked as the tension in that realm finally lowered to a tangible point. The orbs started to rapidly shot off ideas and such as they cringed. "What the hell are we getting into?"


	3. C, Unbalance Jelaousy

**C. UNBALANCED JELAOUSY**

**_Unbalanced Kisses: Yu Yu Hakusho_**

**_Like a thread being cut  
_****_Your back is pushed by the acceleration of the night  
_****_Only, you I embrace tightly  
_****_Holding up the sky that seems to crumble  
_****_I bear it alone  
_****_Only, by your side by your side I want to be  
_****_Written with unbalanced kisses  
_****_A scenario of us two  
_****_Even call it love even if it is not strong  
_****_Everything about you hurts  
_****_Till your heart calls out to me  
_****_Till the day I can meet you in my arms  
  
... ... ... ..._**

**_Hell Raiser: Entry 2_**

****

**_Minus the good mood being ruined earlier today, everything was actually fun. It was even better to watch Anubis use Yumi's thigh as a stress ball too. That makes it rather obvious that he would jump her if she wouldn't try to kill him. Then again they would make a killer couple, in more ways then one._**

****

**_Bad thoughts, REALLY bad thoughts._**

****

**_Other then that the party was good and dear ole Father made it rather interesting. Why? He caused a food fight worthy of "Animal House." We threw cake, made Dad Ryou faint in utter shock, and ended up finding out an interesting and rather perverted tid-bit of information. All in all this birthday was rather nice._**

****

**_Got some more blank cards (Oh yeah!), some more Duel Monsters cards (Even better), some CD's (Which made Dad Ryou faint), and discovered a secret before the food fight (perverted tid-bit). This secret will shock the masses, considering the history behind the parents of these two teenagers and what has been attempted in the past. That and the fact have the female population would try to kill her._**

****

**_I knew that Anubis had the biggest crush on Yumi; the signs weren't that hard to see. The Son of the Homicidal Maniacs that loathe the existence of the Ancient Pharaoh wants to date/possess/love the Daughter of the Ancient Pharaoh and an Amazon. That is why I call them the "Deadly Couple."_**

****

**_Anybody else humming, "Matchmaker, Matchmaker Make a Match for Me" under their breath? Because I sure as hell am. It was interesting seeing him blush under the splattering of icing as Yumi decided to steal some from Anbuis's face, but then again she was always a sucker for chocolate. It was one of those things that could go either way, but Anubis was blushing to beat all and she was smiling._**

****

**_It would be safe to assume that she knows too and is teasing him, but that is a theory._**

****

**_On the new topic of annoying things and such, Jade Meioh has been stalking me lately. Never knew she swung that way, but geez it would be nice if she stalked someone else. I just don't know what the hell her problem is! I've attempted to stop thinking of her as the annoying Eternal Moron... but t is hard to get rid of a title that fits her like a glove! Anybody else sensing some fun soon?_**

****

**_Yep. Good ole Shadow Realmian fun and destruction.  
  
... ... ... ..._**

The day after the party, Angel returned to school without as much as her daily argument with Ryou. Then again, you do have to consider the fact that school is never on anybody's high list unless you had no life and loved being left with a bunch of people that consistently annoyed you from day to day. Especially when you attended school with a group of people that you utterly hated.

On their walk to school, Angel snuck a curious glance out of the corner of her eyes towards the ever paranoid Anubis who was still blushing as Yumi had her nose still buried in the book she was reading. _I better hook those two up before Jackal has a new face color or he decides to kidnap her soon._ She mused, shifting her backpack to the other shoulder. It was then that said blonde male got mobbed by the single cheerleaders, girls, and such...

"He's got some new admirers." Yumi stated pointing to two Goth punks that stood on the outskirts of the circle. Both were eyeing Anubis like Angel and Yumi eyed chocolate bars. Both girls dismissed that thought and turned to the present events before them.

"Oh shit, that is never a good sign." Angel stated pointing to the red head trying to kiss him and the blonde grabbing his ass. It was then both were snickering and trying not to stumble as they laugh their asses off, ignore poor Anubis as he spun to glare icy daggers at them. That left the other side to do the same thing, only plus about seven others at once.

"That's one hell of a 'Public Display of Affection' he's involved in." Yumi added with amusement as the Goths glanced towards them, apparently interested in them instead of the group before them, and spoke to each other before approached them. "Two have noted our presence, where is the Invisibility Spell?"

"I don't know, but would molesting be our sign to help our dear friend or is that the sign to leave him alone because he enjoys it?" Angel asked with a contemplating look before glancing towards the two punks as Yumi was referring too. "Why would they be approaching us?"

"If I knew would I be telling you?" Yumi demanded as Angel glared at her.

"Hey." one stated as they watched them. "I'm Dave and this is..."

It was then Anubis made a blind lunge through the group of girls and tackled poor Yumi, knocking both punks to the side, and making the scene look totally wrong. Yumi was now on her back, a bit stunned, and pinned to the ground by a grinned Anubis as his fan club was staring in pure shock... then rage and jealousy.

"This is gonna be sweet!" Angel whispered with a devious grin as one punk glanced at her in question. "If the girls focus on killing her this year will be really eventful, and..." she wisely shut up as both glared up at her. That information could wait till another important time, more specifically one that would require the blackmail and a key.

All now watched the group gather around as Anubis glanced down at the recovering Princess of Games. "Yumi." he purred with a grin as she showed no emotion... which meant trouble.

Angel then let out an ear piercing whistle as many snickered (mostly the boys), some swooned and fantasized it happening to them, and the majority still glared. "Get a room!" Angel shouted as Anubis glared at her and then found himself kissing the cold cement as Yumi was already on her feet. She shoved her book into her bag and gave him a teasing grin, causing him to blush.

"In **_your_** dreams, Jackal." Yumi stated as Angel laughed and prodded him with her foot.

"Up and about, Nuby, the cement has more problems then the class's border lining slut." Angel stated with a mischievous and troublesome grin as he glared at her back as she headed towards their first class.

Anubis swore as he rushed to catch up.  
  
... ... ... ...

At the end of the day it was the last period study hall, which meant that the Mentally Challenged Misfits were in the same class with Rini and Jade. Many knew that would prove to be the best period of the day because of that combination. Especially when jade and Rini wanted the one person that was working on his own plan to get someone else.

"Hey Cuddles the Bear! Think you can tear yourself away from your fan club to enjoy a game of Slap Jack?" Yumi asked sarcastically from across the room as a few of the guys and girls snickered, letting him return a glare as he broke away from his clinging crew. He didn't know how to deal with that nickname, but didn't dwell on it too long.

Boys snickered at his new nickname and what they were going to play.

"Cuddles the Bear?" Angel echoed with a grin as girls glared.

"Don't think calling him 'Pimp-Daddy' would have worked." Yumi stated dealing as he glared at her.

"Stop making fun of him!" Rini stated as she marched up to them, now was the time most of the boys sat back to watch the sparks fly. The last time someone had approached Yumi like this it was off of school grounds and they still had a broken arm.

"After the stunning tomato impression last night, that is rather hard to do." Angel purred as he blushed again, leaving a good many confused classmates.

"Shut up Angel." they stated in unison as she grinned, which left many feeling rather curious.

"What the hell, I'm already on a few black lists so what's a few more?" Yumi stated with a shrug as she sat her cards down and got up. Most jaws dropped as she plopped herself in Anubis's lap and soundly kissed him. This shocked more people then just Anubis because it was one of those kisses that made most people watching envious and the person being kissed just melt a bit.

She drew a moment later as he sat in a daze; Angel waved her hand in front of his face as girls glared daggers at her. "You see, we really are dating but wanted to keep it under wraps because it would have caused many troubles between us." Yumi stated seriously as many was trying to figure out if she was pulling their chain or serious about it.

Meanwhile Angel watched as she stood up, grinned, and then left all the while of ignoring the whistles from the males in the room. "Jackal, alive?" Angel asked as he touched his lips and still looked shocked. "Jackal." She stated and snapped her fingers before his face as he was still in a daze. "Damn, she reduced him to incoherence."  
  
... ... ... ...

It was after school; Anubis had disappeared off to his home in his daze as Angel glanced around. She hoped that Anubis didn't get lost in his haze, but she could only imagine Uncle Malik's questioning to why he looked the way he did. She knew that Yumi had left in favor of finding a good sweet store in order to either a) get rid of the taste out of her mouth or b) to add to the taste so she'd never forget it.

That also meant that Angel had been enjoying her walk alone through one of the uninhabited parts of the only park in Domino City. She was waiting for the day Anubis would approach her with his plot to dominate over Yumi's affections, and how to destroy his fan club so he could. That left her enjoying some of the natural things around her, like the trees the flowers the… glaring teenage girls with one hell of a terrible sense of timing.

She blinked and paused, trying to let the presence of the two standing in her path sink in.

Pink haired girl red eyes, check. Green haired girl with gold eyes, check. Trouble, check.

"What the hell do you want?" snarled a slightly pissed Angel as she felt her one moment of meditation being destroyed by their presence. _Damn them for destroying my little bubble of silence and escape from the harsh reality they forced me into! Damn them!_ Was her mental berating of their unneeded entrance to her well needed private time with herself, and it wouldn't be classified in any perverted way so don't even begin that naught thought. "It's enough your parents tend to abuse this power you have been gifted with, but now you two are attacking me in broad daylight without so much as a legitimate reason? The world is fucked up and its people like you that cause it you power abusing idjits."

Okay, so she wasn't exactly the happiest camper in the world, but you would be too if your worst enemy just disturbed your moment of happiness! _An Enemy of my Friend is a Dead Body in a Grave._ She mused, mentally preparing herself for what was to come.

"No it isn't its freaks like you and Motou that give girls a bad name." Jade stated coldly as she raised the Dimensional Pen, which was a black pen with a crystal key on the end circled by a silver ring. "So prepare for battle, you Freak of Nature!"

"Yeah!" Rini stated in agreement as they both held their pens up. "Moon Prism Power!"

"Vortex Crystal Power!"

_Gag me please, a nice light show to go with an already bad day._ Was Angel's thought as she pulled some of the Shadow Realm's dark power about her form and prepared for the worst they could do. As the two struck their poses she felt the Millennium Ring glow and give her that look Kourage Bakura always achieved- pure evil and devious intent with a touch of maliciousness.

"I am Sailor Chibi Moon…"

"I am Sailor Dimension…"

_A.K.A. Sailor Dumb and Sailor Dumber._ Angel finished as she smirked. "Poor little girls, didn't your parents tell you to never screw around with fire?" Angel purred out in the tone of voice that made them shiver- it was the voice none of their enemies had achieved. "You might get charbroiled."

"You bitch!" Dimension shrieked and brought her staff up. "Dementia!"


	4. D, The Beginning of Angel's Adventures

**D. THE BEGINNING OF ANGEL'S ADVENTURES**

**_Everybody Out of the Water: Wallflowers_**

****

**_Now on your mark  
_****_Get set let's go  
_****_You've got to move now  
_****_Look out the window  
_****_Look out below  
_****_Back away from the glass  
_****_Well, there she blows  
_****_The city's been leveled  
_****_The hills are in flames  
_****_The temperatures dropped  
_****_The sky is gray  
_****_And it ain't even over  
_********_That ain't me that you feel  
_****_There's something moving around in here  
_****_That's blood, that's tears  
_****_This ain't a warning  
_********_Now I'm treading high water  
_****_To get back to you  
_****_Lookin' for a little spot of something to cling to  
_****_There's not enough room  
_****_They say nobody panic  
_****_Help is on its way  
_****_We're already on it  
_********_That bell that you hear  
_****_That's her ringing in your ears  
_****_I fear that my dear  
_****_This aint no warning  
  
_**... ... ... ...**_  
  
_******

After long hours of intense discussion, Exodia was attempting to plot something really important. He was plotting how to strangle the present company with his chains and hide the evidence on his exit. So far he was at strangling; the hiding of the forms would take more.

Ra was edging away from the silent Forbidden One and progressively hiding behind Oblesik, who was now wondering why Ra was afraid of the Forbidden One. The little balls of light didn't know any better and Slifer was deeply involved in the conversation.

"So, if you piss her off she can send you to us to be punished." Slifer stated as the red one reluctantly agreed. It obviously didn't like the silent God's trance either. Most of the colors were already at a safe distance away from them.

Unfortunately everyone was trying to stay out of close attack range.

"The last thing, if she defeats your already chosen then everything will be in the hands of her own decisions and your minimal guidance." Slifer finished as the red one agreed. "Any more and Exodia here will kill you."

Exodia smiled as many did back farther away from him.  
  
--- --- --- ---

Angel applied every lesson she learned with her agility, the honed thief instincts, and the uncanny ability to avoid being killed. Chibi Moon and Dimension gradually got pissed and fought her with their super human abilities, and barely kept up with her. That made her laughed insanely as she landed in a crouch behind them, holding her favorite weapon- a retractable multi-weapon magic staff that Kourage got her.

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" Chibi Moon shouted as she dodged the painless sugar pink hearts that came spinning at her. It was then that Dimension chose to use her abilities, which was to summon up herself from another Dimension for a split second. That split second was enough for Angel to get a few bruised cracked with a staff and it also sent her sprawling to the ground coughing.

Angel swore she heard something above the battle shrieking about the injustice of it all.

"Weak ass bitch!" Angel growled, already on her feet as two attacks hit the ground where she was laying. It was after they hit that Dimension and Chibi Moon blinked in shock. No one ever yelled that at them, the **legendary** Sailor Scouts!  
  
--- --- --- ---  
  
"Then, dear Dimensional Voices, we have a deal." Ra stated as the gods went about their own way of shaking hands. It was the gray ball let out a shriek of happiness and zoomed off into the horizon and into the real world.

"They seem to be like one another." The red one observed as Exodia snickered.

"That would mean like is about to get a whole lot better for that boring world."  
  
--- --- --- ---  
**_  
The injustice of it all! That silly little girl just broke the number one rule of being a Dimensional Guardian… NEVER BRING YOURSELF INTO THE MIX AND NEVER SEE YOURSELF! Augh! _**The gray ball of light shrieked as it watched what was going on below it.

**Do you mind? I'm trying to make sure I don't lose my concentration in this. **a voice groaned as it eeped. No one had ever heard in and no one had replied to it.

Angel rubbed her temple after the odd screaming match in her head and gripped her staff. In a swift movement she sent a jolt of Shadow Magic through the staff and sent Chibi Moon into a tree as she detransformed and slumped against the trunk of the tree. "Stay down, this fight isn't between me and you." Angel hissed as she rebounded off of the tree and went back at Dimension.

Rini frowned as she remembered what Setsuna had told her about the Millennium Item Holders. They could use Duel Monsters in the real world to fight for them, but she fought like a normal person minus the fact her staff had packed more of a punch. She then left her alone with her soul intact.

Maybe something wasn't right now. Maybe she didn't really know their reasons.

"Dimension! Back off!" she shouted as her green haired friend gave her a death glare and raised her staff. "Angel! Careful!"

Angel was crouching as Dimension was in the air and that was when she heard that warning from Rini. She didn't dwell on that too much as Angel brought the staff up in an arc and batted Dimension away. The Scout cursed as Angel was up and already backing away.

**I can't use the Shadow Realms, that would be sneaking down to her level… must show her up. **Angel thought with determination as a voice laughed in her mind, but it was a gentle laugh that sounded like Yugi's when she was teaching them something or correcting them.

**That is a good trait, young Shadow Guard. That is a trait that I am looking for in someone to Guard our own secrets. **the voice stated with happiness as Angel's eyes widened just as she dodged another attack.

This voice was unnerving and she now knew how her parents and uncles felt.

"I have had enough of your cheating ways, you freak of nature." Dimension spat as Angel retracted her staff and shoved it into her bag and stood up.

"You lost. You lost the moment you stepped into this and decided you wanted to transform and fight me on your second level. I didn't use the Shadow Powers but that one time to get your friend out of the cross fire." Angel stated coldly as Dimension growled. "I will now be going home before anything else happens, it isn't worth the trouble."

With that Angel started to move away as Dimension was shaking like a leave in anger.

"Angel." Dimension stated, standing up with her head bowed. In reality she was whispering something as Angel paused, letting the Sailor Scout get within five feet of her.

"What?" Angel snapped as Dimension looked up and laughed. Angel went to draw back another step only to have Dimension's alternate self stop her with a paralyzing spell. Rini's eyes widened as she realized what her friend was doing.

"ANGEL!" Rini shouted and tried to get up as her legs revolted.

"Have fun being lost, bitch." Both of her realities growled as the one pushed Angel towards the lip of the swirling vortex. Only Angel wasn't going down without a struggle.

"Fuck you, Dime." Angel growled as she lashed out and grabbed the belt of both of them. Both looked surprised as she held suspended between the two by the same belt. Both pressed a hand to Angel's head as she refused to let go.

Then it happened. The three felt the belt reach its maximum stretching length as it started to tear. Then, in the silence of the moment, both belts broke as Angel fell into the portal as the alternate Dimension was gone in a flash of black light. "Annoying bitch." Angel echoed as she disappeared into the swirling portal, leaving Jade the Sailor Scout of the Dimensions and Dimensional Guardian in shock.

It was then Dimension detransformed back into Jade Meioh and was staring at the place where the vortex once was.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish." She stated as Rini stared at her.

_No._ Rini thought in fear as she realized one thing. She was genuinely afraid of facing her parents or the parents of Angel. _What have you done, Jade?_ Rini jumped a few feet in the air as Jade then let out a scream of pure rage.

Setsuna Meioh the Time Guardian had appeared in time to see her daughter pitch a temper tantrum and cursing the existence of the new Millennium Ring Holder. She seen a pale and shocked looking Rini, who was about to cry, and wondered what happened… but it didn't matter. It was their fault anyways.

In the mean time, our well-loved Demented Adventurer was cursing many other things in a rather colorful display of languages...


	5. E, So Called Evils and Disappearances

**E. SO-CALLED EVILS AND DISAPPEARANCES**__

**_The Cure – "Burn"_**

**_"Don't look, don't look" the shadows breathe,  
_****_whispering_****_ me away from you.  
_****_"Don't wake at night to watch her sleep,  
_****_you_****_ know that you will always lose  
_****_this_****_ trembling, adored, tousled birdmad girl..."  
_****_"Oh, don't talk of love," the shadows purr,  
_****_Murmuring me away from you.  
_****_"Don't talk of worlds that never were.  
_****_the_****_ end is always ever true.  
_****_There's nothing you can ever say,  
_****_Nothing you can ever do..."  
_****_"Just paint your face," the shadows smile.  
_****_Slipping me away from you.  
_****_"It doesn't matter how you hide.  
_****_We find you if we're wanting to.  
_****_So slide back down and close your eyes.  
_****_Sleep awhile you must be tired..."  
_****_Every night I burn, Every night the dream's the same.  
_****_Every night I burn, screaming the animal scream  
_****_Every night I burn, dreaming the crowblack dream. yeah, yeah  
_****_Dreaming the crowblack dream..._**

... ... ... ...__

Seth had been reborn, living the good life with barely any memories. Then he found out that he was reborn from a ritual that a Dark Wizard discovered and from that horrible point on wards he had been bound to Lord Voldemort and was presently trying to summon up a Millennium Item Holder. He didn't care which one, but wasn't about to put any thought in it because he remembered them and the fact that each was dangerous in their own homicidal right.

So they might still hold something against him, like the urge to kill him on sight. That was no trouble. So this alternate dimension of Hogwarts was still going to be a strain on their care of magic and such. So he was screwed six ways from Sunday… he was in a lose-lose situation.

He did the chant, felt the power, and then felt everything go silent. This caused him to twitch in both anger and annoyance because he knew this Dark Lord wasn't as patient as he needed him to be. "My Reborn Seth..." Voldemort growled with raised wand. "Have you failed?"

"No." he stated in a neutral voice as he battled the Holder's resistance to appear before him. It was when the Holder just gave up that he went flying backwards into a throng of the Death Eaters. He cursed in many languages and pulled himself up from the domino effect he caused and brushed some invisible dirt off of his robes.

Collected Death Eaters were now officially silent as he dusted his hands off and glared at the opening portal that only he could see. It was then his body was stiff as a board, his teeth clamped down on his bottom lip as he tired to restrain a scream as the stress of the power came baring down on him again. This time it was from whoever he summoned... but then it was suddenly released from his shoulders as he panted from the exertion of trying to make sure he stayed alive.

This was not good.

He felt himself being thrown to the ground, his spine connecting harshly with the ground. He felt someone straddling his hips as some weight was applied to his chest. He kept his eyes tightly shut as a delicate hand slipped under his chin, lifting his face to look up. He opened one eye as chocolate brown ones framed by white hair peered back at him.

"Ryou?" he asked as the eyes looked amused, the beautiful mouth curving into a sinister smirk. He paled and thought 'Oh shit' as he realized that demented look belonged to only one white haired person and he didn't want to meet **_him_** tonight.

"Wrong gender, dear." the voice wasn't a deep and a pleasant baritone, but musical and rather seductive one that hinted at potential trouble and pain for whoever summoned or pissed her off. "I'm Angelique Bakura, the daughter to the Tomb Robber Kourage Bakura and Healer Ryou Bakura."

Seth groaned and fell back, hit his head off of the painfully hard stone of the floor, as the pale haired teen stood with crossed her arms and a firm glare. He just **_had_** to summon the demonic offspring of the Bakura Clan, the Ring Bearers of Pure Malicious Intentions and Homicidal Ways (except in one case) not to forget the best Tomb Robbers in the World. "Tell me why I'm here and I won't attempt to kill you... just yet." She purred in that tone that could have done anything to the right person, but it made him shiver with anything but pleasure.

Yep, Seth really hated his life at the moment because he knew that those few held something against him for the past troubles plus the words 'just yet' ruin all hope of living peacefully and in one piece.

"I wish to make an honest and non-hostile deal with the Holder of a Millennium Item and Guardian of Shadows." Voldemort stated formally as Seth thanked him mentally and passed out due to his self-inflicted concussion, leaving a curious Angel to glance at the Dark Lord.

Angel, on her part, did well with adjusting her travel messed up clothing and taking a stance that did her godmother proud. She shoved the keys in hand, which she accidentally forgot about during her annoying of Seth, and shoved them into her only bag. She stood with all her weight on one foot and her left hand resting on her hip with her head cocked to the side with her devious grin in place. "I am the bi-polar Holder of the Millennium Ring at your temporary service. What kind of… deal do you want?" she asked, shifting to cross her arms with the patented Kaiba Calculating Look.

It was then Seth chose to wake up.

"A deal that will appeal to the fact you're an insane sociopath like your one father." He stated as she hit him on the head again, watching as he hit the ground with another sickening thump.

"In that case a full written contract is in order, I trust no one and despise betrayal..." she stated as he nodded in agreement. "Good, maybe in private. I hate minions being involved, they never know when to but out.  
  
--- --- --- ---

Yumi had gotten away from Mokuba Kaiba after spending sometime with her Uncles and enjoying some games that didn't involve the competitive of her parents when they got bored. Then again it was fun playing against Uncle Seto because of his ways, but she left before him and Uncle Mokuba decided to get more advanced…

She shivered at that thought and turned her thoughts to the other thing that had been bothering her. She was confused... check that, she was **extremely _and_ positively _CONFUSED_**.She had that feeling that came to a person when they woke up and then it would not go away until you figure out that problem, which meant something happened the day before when she split up with her friends. So that led to a breakfast conversation where she told her mother (Yugi) and got an agreement, as her father then handed her the phone with the same look of puzzlement.

"It's the Robber, he says that Angel didn't get home yesterday and she never stays out longer then three on a good night." He stated as Yumi seized the phone with a flying dive as both looked surprised, then laughed as she glared at them.

"Yes, Uncle Kura?" she greeted as the unusually sober Kourage Bakura was interrogating her.

That was not right, seeing she always like being home to see her fathers especially when one was drinking so she could weasel out information from him. Then again, they were teaching her the balanced ways of healing and destroying! No one would miss that in less they were offered a few million dollars, right? Well no, they ask for a few billion dollars and then go back to life.

She hung up and grabbed her bag, still looking rather bewildered. "I'm going to school now. Maybe she went to the Ishtar's for another round of weird plots." Yumi stated as her parents nodded.

"Umi, be careful." Yugi stated as she nodded, closing the door. "Come on dear Hormonal Pharaoh let's go see if the Shadow Realms knows anything." With that she drug Yami into the Shadow Realms.

Anubis Ishtar had suffered through the same thing, only on the seventh level above Yumi's interrogation. His fathers were the same way afterwards, but they knew that Angel only came over to plot on the color change of people's hair and skin. So that also meant that poor Anubis was now confused and rather pissed off about that troublesome aspect of his friend's life, she disappeared and he was grilled.

He came up by a deep in thought Yumi who was standing on the street corner staring off into space. He wrapped his arms around her neck as she didn't respond. "Yumi?" he asked as she jumped a foot and spun to face him. He backed away as she relaxed, frowning.

It was then both walked side by side, in silence, across the school grounds. Crowds of students quickly fell silent as they stared at them. Others started to make bets and the rest seemed afraid of what they might do. "Yumi! Anubis!" a girl shouted as she approached them, obviously one of the braver souls of the group. "Did you hear what happened?"

"Hear what?" Yumi snapped after a moment when the girl didn't continue on, which meant she was already near her breaking point and that brittle twig that represented her patience and tolerance to people was really bent. The girl shivered and knew that the usually calm Yumi was going to liven the day up.

Anubis could sense the trouble brewing by him, but he was already on that route to join her.

"Jade did something to Angel." she stated as both gave her the 'do continue on' look that meant they refused to speak out of fear of other things coming out of their mouths.

"What?" Yumi ground out, after a moment when she realized the girl was not going to continue on without promoting. It was then Anubis's left eye twitched with his own anger. The poor girl talking didn't realize the trouble she was in.

All the collective knew was that some one was about to get their ass kicked today...  
  
--- --- --- ---

Lord Voldemort discovered something, upon being in Angel's company for a few hours. He discovered that when you give her sugar she is hyper and destructive. Also, in this case, he also enjoyed the fact that with tea and food she was rather violent when hard pressed and pissed at people.

So in those few hours an agreement had barley been reached... or at least decided upon until further notice or she found a loop hole to explore. "Right, the terms." Angel stated with a casual wave of the hand and briefly glanced over the contract as a blank card lay innocently next to her. "The agreement is that I take care of Albus Dumbledore- the Master of the Order of the Phoenix- in the sense of him dead or at least his soul separated from his body so he won't interfere in your plans. By doing this it would leave you open to break up this precious Order so they won't get involved with you and your goals of Wizarding World conquest, seeing the fact that would leave the main goal of conquest (Hogwarts School) open."

Voldemort nodded as she absently picked up the card and twirled the card between her fingers and read the rest.

"All I asked for was to not be noted down as one of your mindless and lifeless Death Eaters in future references or any history books written about said event, but listed as a unknown Shadow that so happened to agree to your terms as a mercenary of sorts- whatever you wished to put here. My other term was left open, due to circumstances that will be dealt with after disposing of this Old Man." she stated as he nodded.

She then tapped the contract and picked up a quill and signed her name. "Great, prick a finger and put some blood on the contract as a bind."

Both did so as she picked the white card up and placed it on the contract, sealing it inside the card. On the top was 'Blood Contract' at the bottom was 'August 27, binding contract of blood between Lord Voldemort (Tom Riddle) and Angelique Bakura' and then the highlighted terms listed below that.

"Now, sign the back." she stated turning it over and making an elegant scrawl of her name as he did his traditional spidery. "Now, my dear Lord Volvo."

"Voldemort." He corrected as she sat back and arched an eyebrow.

"Volvo." She stated with a grin as she glared.

"Vold-a-mort." He stated with the near proper phonics as she smirked.

"Vol-vo." She stated, mocking him as he growled.

"Vold-A- MORT." He growled with emphasis.

"Uncle Voldie." She countered as he scowled.

"Volvo is fine." He stated in defeat as she nodded.

"Good, Lord Volvo, I'll keep my word and take this wizard down for you. Don't know when, but it will be done before I leave." She stated, tucking the card into her pocket and cracking her knuckles as she stood up. "Till then, good day!" with that she disappeared into the shadows.

"Seth is all the Millennium Item Holders like that?" he asked as Seth flinched.

Two Dark Beings, one contract… anybody feel like something is severely wrong here?


	6. 2, SIDE EVENTS 1: Searching

**_(2) SIDE EVENTS 1: Searching, Questioning, Discovering_******

**_Dead or Alive: Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
_********_What forces itself up  
_****_Is a sense of an endless battle  
_****_The blood in my veins seethes  
_********_Even I can't stop it anymore  
_****_Dead or Alive  
_********_Nothin' Gonna Believe I'd like to believe  
_****_There is also the love I feel but  
_****_In the dry winds _****_I'm busting absolutely zero dreams  
_********_At the life that surpassed the night  
_****_What gleams in my eyes is a pretty lullaby  
_********_The one calling out to me  
_****_Is the mere unstained soul  
_****_I'm only gonna beat you  
_********_Nothin' Gonna Be Free It keeps repeating  
_****_There are also smiles I want to embrace but _****_I continue to run and search  
_****_For the absolutely hundred times sure epilogue  
  
--- --- --- ---  
_******

Jade hadn't been at school for three days. Rini hadn't been at school for three days.

When Yumi found that out, after giving them the time to return and tell her and Anubis to their faces, she was on the infamous homicidal rage that made her uncles and parents rather famous among the dark circles that was after them. It was also in this time that Anubis had led her, during one of their many walks through the same park Angel disappeared in, to the Kaiba Mansion.

You see they had "questioned" (see "threatened") the Moronic Duo's friends and found out that they decided to go see some relatives in Nermia. Another words, in the transparent lie, they wanted to be far from Domino City before they found out. What they didn't know is it wouldn't save them.

In such case Yugi Motou was sitting in Seto Kaiba's office on her lunch break having an internal debate with herself, Yami was away in Egypt with her grandfather excavating the Forgotten Pharaoh's tomb with Marik and Malik. Ryou and Kourage were going through a time searching for Angel, Yumi and Anubis had been forced to go with their Uncle(s)/Father(s) for obvious reasons.

Seto had offered his help, but she had declined it. "It's something else, Seto. Your computer probably won't be able to find her." Yugi had told him in a rather distracted tone of voice as he frowned. "But," she continued, getting up as he sat back with his arms crossed and smirked, "can you find where Setsuna Meioh shipped her niece and daughter off to? I think I want to step in for a talk."

He smirked and tapped something on his keyboard.

"That I can do, I'll send Mokuba over with it… he says I don't let him visit you enough any more." He stated as she paused, half way to the door.

"I hear the bed sores are painful and walking is good for the legs." She stated as he growled, glaring daggers as she bolted out of the door in case of randomly flying pencils or pens. He swore he could hear her laughter echoing off of the corridors.

"At least I can nail her with one thing- she and the others are soon to be moving closer to us."  
  
--- --- --- ---

After three days of hunting, and helping the group to send Yumi and Anubis off before they got their selves into more trouble then needed, specifically with the police or "Destiny's Damned Daughter" as they called the Sailor Scouts.

Kourage and Ryou had been searching for clues, minus the fact of their daughter's enemies, to her disappearance and only came up with the tingle of familiar magic tainted with that of the planets and something else. So they decided to approach the Queen of Shadow Realm about it, meaning they broke into the Motou Game Shop (renamed from the "Turtle Game Shop" after Seto and Solomon struck a deal concerning the games and KaibaCorp products being sold there) and had made themselves at home in the kitchen.

Yugi entered the Game Shop, which was closed for the week in order to restock and get the new things from KaibaCorp. That was her plan for tonight, baring nothing else happened. She knew that was shot straight to the Graveyard as soon as she noted that something was out of place.

She didn't remember owning, or even having, shoes that looked like those that was sitting by the main counter. "Can life get any worse?" she asked the ever listening ceiling as something in the shadows snickered.

"Of course." Shadi stated as he emerged from his shadowy hiding place.

"Thanks that really warms my heart, Grandpa Shadi." Yugi stated stoically as he smiled.

"Now, child, the Robber and Ryou are upstairs waiting for you." He stated, giving her a gentle push towards the steps.

"Damn. That means I can't have that party tonight." She muttered sarcastically and bowed her head in defeat and marched up the steps.

Ryou seen Yugi enter, she didn't even flinch at the should-have-be unexpected presence, it was also then that he noted she was staring at them with a look of questioning. The question being "What the hell are you doing in my kitchen and why are you here now?" he was willing to bet. At least she knew why they were there, which wasn't any extension of a person's mental functions. Kourage knew she was expecting them to show up soon and he knew when her day off was so it just worked out well on one aspect of their mission. "Bad day at work, hun?" he asked sweetly as she evaded his hug, choosing to sit in the chair far from them.

"Okay, you now know my off day. What do you need and why are you here so early?" she asked as Ryou accepted her bluntness for a cut into her own time to do something, probably to help them but she'd never admit it.

"We were wondering if you could ask the God Cards if they know anything about the odd taint of magic we felt at the park where she was last rumored to be." Ryou stated in answer as she sat back and crossed her arms.

"What does that have to do with my search for her?" Yugi asked a tad bit on the defensive side, which was also expected seeing she had spent every free moment on three things- living her life, searching for her son, and now searching for her goddaughter. They were waiting for her to collapse due to the stress of the self-brought on work. No one went to see the Shadow Gods without proper motivation or compensation for the troubles ahead. This rule also applied to Yugi because they tended to draw her and Yami into months of poker games without even trying. So it would have to be something that she was a sucker for…

"Alright, picture having dinner with us for a week without having to do your own cooking and cleaning." Ryou stated as she looked skeptical.

"How about dinner till Yami and them return **_AND_** you two help Shadi with the Game Shop for the next three weeks." She stated as Kourage jumped up and shook her hand.

"Agreed." He stated, obviously remembering there was worse things to be agreeing too especially if Yami was about to add to it.

"Without a word to Yami or the rest and you don't cook, Kourage." She added as they both accepted that. "Well, off to the Shadow Realms!" Yugi declared and was gone as Shadi stood in the doorway with a grin.

"Come on then, there is cleaning to do and moving to start." He stated as they frowned.

So was born Shadi the Slave Driver.  
  
--- --- --- ---

Obelisk, Ra, Slifer, and Exodia felt a shiver run down their magical spines or such as the Dimensional Voices were still pleased. The Gods felt one of their Guardians entering the olden palace and knew that they realized what had happened.

Yugi sighed in happiness as she stepped onto the sandy path leading to the Shadow Palace. The olden Egyptian Palace stood tall above the rest of the area, set on a tall desert plateau that overlooked every sub-realm of the Shadow Realms. Any person that stood in or about the palace could see anything- from the forest to the mountain and then to the glittering sea and all else in between- and it was a truly beautiful sight to behold.

The stone and marble still looked knew as she entered the main area and then the throne room. The throne room was how she recalled it in her and Yami's memories, minus one difference. In the center of the airy room sat three statues- one of a dragon with encased in pure crystal with it's wings full extended and an odd staff sticking from its breast, another was of an obsidian like mineral with it's body pressed to the ground and mouth open as a whip was wrapped around it's long neck, and the last was a stone statue of a dragon standing on it's hind legs with a blade of sorts embedded in it's breast.

Her visits had brought her here many times, but she never knew the story behind the dragons. No one did, at the moment. All she knew was that the time when trouble would bring about a repeat of history was when they would be awakened and until then she and the others were to guard them from harm.

"Queen Nepha, they have been expecting you." The Dark Magician stated as she frowned.

"That's unnerving." She muttered under her breath and followed the Magician past the statues and into a familiar place. "Not another adventure into Limbo." She whined with good reason. She didn't want to see Serenity or such yet.  
  
--- --- --- ---

Yami Motou was twitching madly as he tried to shake Rebecca Hawkins from his arm. They had been excavating his tomb for the last few weeks, sending Anubis and Yumi off to see Grandpa Ishtar for the time. Rebecca, all though younger then them, was still flirting and Marik was also getting rather pissed off.

"Say, Solomon, what do you expect this to be?" Arthur asked as he picked up a glowing white stone. Yami pulled away from his, Arthur's mind you, granddaughter and approached him.

"It looks to be apart of something." He stated as Malik glanced up from his recording of his resting place in the chamber they were in and seen Yami pick the stone up. Marik was the first one to also see his discomfort with something.

Then again Marik had always been observant of how people acted when they lied and when he noticed that Arthur Hawkins had pale a bit he was suspicious. It didn't help that the old professor also was trying to recover the stone from Yami's hand and focus.

"Is there anything you care to tell us, Professor Hawkins?" he asked innocently as the few that knew him looked uneasy now. "Marik" and "innocent" aren't two things you could put in a sentence without "die consequences for lying" and "you'll be my mind slave" in some situations.

"No, why would I be hiding anything?" he stated as Yami's eyes narrowed, giving Malik enough time to get the other two out for some fresh air and a brief enjoyment of the fact the sun was still out.

"Marik? Care to do the honors?" Yami asked as the High Guard smirked and pulled the Millennium Rod from his bag. Arthur's eyes went wide as he recognized one of the items from the turban man's collection, which came from the discovery of Shadi's Tomb a few years back.

"Of course."  
  
--- --- --- ---

"Yugi! It's been so long since you and Yami visited." Ra stated as she arched an eyebrow and glanced over the present company. She seen them and was familiar with them, the Shadow Gods, but the balls of floating colored stuff was enough to freak her out a bit.

"Angel Bakura has disappeared and I am the chosen representative to see if you know anything about it." She stated, crossing her arms. "Do you know or is this a waste of time?"

"Actually…" Oblesik started to tell her, most of them were uneasy around her some weird reason. She chalked it up to the fact she had their cards in reach and could easily destroy them.

"We asked them for an alliance so we could choose a Guardian that isn't so… like a stereo-typed princess." The green ball stated as Yugi blinked and then sat down in the dark chair that appeared for her.

Talking balls of light. This was **_WAY_** out of her league now.

"Why Angel?" she asked as the red one laughed.

"It would be a swift kick in the ass to Jade Meioh for what she has done." It stated proudly as Yugi's head promptly met the table.

"Can I stay here till I get the full story or until Kourage and Ryou gain the balls to come search me out?" she asked, her words muffled by the table as Slifer laughed and rested a claw on her back.

"We could always another player."  
  
--- --- --- ---  
  
The twitching man on the floor was the least of their concerns as Yami glanced at Marik. "Now it looks like our job just got slightly harder. We now have to go find a submersible, hopefully the one he used, and then go steal and then find the tomb. Not to mention..." Marik stated brightly as Yami arched an eyebrow and looked at him oddly. "Admit it, Pharaoh, we have to!"


	7. F, Meeting the Dursley's and Harry

**F. MEETING THE DURSLEY'S AND HARRY**

**_Anywhere: Evanescence_**

******_And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free  
_****_I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you  
_****_Take my hand  
_********_We're leaving here tonight  
_****_There's no need to tell anyone  
_****_They'd only hold us down  
_****_We'll be half way to anywhere  
_********_All I want is to give my life only to you  
_****_I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore  
_****_Let's run away, I'll take you there  
_********_Forget this life _****_Come with me  
_****_Don't look back you're safe now  
_****_Unlock your heart  
_****_Drop your guard  
_****_No one's left to stop you  
_********_We're leaving here tonight  
_****_There's no need to tell anyone  
_****_They'd only hold us down  
_****_So by the morning light  
_****_We'll be half way to anywhere_**  
  
--- --- --- --- 

Harry Potter was now seventeen and going through hell.

His friends had abandoned him after the sixth year, when Lord Voldemort had been taken care of... or so they thought. Harry Potter had seen everything his 'enemy' went through and understood why he was doing what he was doing. That was until he found himself witnessing the odd conversation about his name, but he dismissed that as being one of his delusions due to the lack of food and care. It was amazing how everything repeated itself in the cycle of pain.

As a result of that Harry Potter had figured out what he was... he also remembered the betrayal he felt. It was just the same as it was before he went to Hogwarts, and before the fame, and before the obsessive-compulsive homicidal maniac that wanted to conquer the entire world, and before... well, everything else.

He flopped back on his small bed, his feet and ankles hanging over the edge. He was staring at the ceiling as a swirling vortex stared back. He was about to sit up, only to find a mess of white hair in his face and a rather comforting weight covering him. "Damn landings, I will perfect them before I go home!" she declared in a whisper, which then went down to ranting. "That and kill that annoying bitch that can't even throw a proper punch without using her superhero powers." He glanced down in time to catch dark brown eyes and a rather delicate face set in a look that made him really uneasy.

Angel had landed with her rant and found herself looking at a boy with green eyes. He felt rather thin, but that didn't bother her just yet. So she opted for the lazy route and she rested her chin on his sternum with a look of confusion, but didn't move as he barely took a breath in and out.

Obviously he was weary around her, but she didn't care.

"How the hell did you get here?" he asked after minutes of silence as she scowled, nearly Snape-like (our dear Harry managed to note in surprise).

"I pissed off somebody who can't fight and she pushed me into a portal that sent me in the generalization of 'here', where ever that may be." Angel stated with a shrug as she rested her hands by his head. "Who are you and where is here?"

"My name is Harry Potter and you're in four Privet Drive, Surrey... London... ummm... London, England." he stated as she still didn't move. He was really starting to feel uncomfortable with the position he was in and the relatives he had, but it didn't look like she was going to be moving any time soon either. "I hate to sound like a broken record, but who the hell are you?"

"Angelique Bakura, friends call me Angel." she stated, rolling off to his side and sitting with her back to the wall. He looked to be rather thankful for this as she laughed, but that was cut off as he rolled on to his side facing her with his head propped up on one hand.

"How'd you get here?" he asked as her expression was kicked up from 'Friendly' to 'Icy Mask' which was not good. Harry sensed this and had the sense to blush. "It's not that I don't like the company, it's just…" She didn't move an inch, but seemed to accept the apology for whatever he nearly did.

"The vortex that was above your head." She finally answered as he nodded in acceptance, because what else could he possibly do? "Maybe if we go to sleep, this will end up a really bad dream." Angel muttered as she rested her head against the wall and stared at the dull ceiling.

"Hopefully..." Harry agreed as Angel went into meditation mode and he fell asleep.

Angel slowly woke up to a set of arms wrapped around her. This was unusual because her parents slept together, when Kourage wasn't pissing Ryou off or when he and Marik went out drinking. Then again these arms didn't feel like the good natured hugs she got from her male relatives.

She then twitched with the emotion of anger sneaking up on her. No one snuck into bed with her and go away with it. Whoever it was, which she didn't care, was about to get a rude awakening when they started to stir. This she was already sure of!  
  
--- --- --- ---

Her eyes snapped open as she found herself looking into a mass of black hair as the seventeen year old boy clung to her like a life sized teddy bear. He had crawled into her lap like a kid that wanted someone to hold on to, which made a pretty interesting picture with the twitching Angel and innocent Harry.

Biting her lip, Angel tried to figure out the possibilities as to why he twitched in his sleep or whimpered. At some points he was holding on to her tighter, but never woke up. "Bad dream, hell, this is a good start to my seventeenth year of life... a fucking real life nightmare!" she muttered patting his head as he grumbled something and buried his face into the crook of where her neck and shoulder met. He was getting dangerously close to a rather private area that she normal slapped people for groping...

She restrained herself rather well.

"Harry..." she stated poking him as he didn't wake up.

"Angel?" he whispered, still half asleep as he glanced down at the position they were in and blushed. He immediately scooted off of her lap and then off of the narrow bed as she snickered. "Sorry." Harry stated, glaring at her as she restrained her urge to laugh insanely.

"No problem. Now if you groped me I would have killed you." she replied with a shrug, shifting painfully as her back protested sleeping against a hard wall. He stared at her as she pulled a rather fancy key laden ring from her backpack and then shoved it into her black leather back-pack, which had been hanging from one arm and totally forgotten in the entire mess of last night/early morning.

It was then he heard the herd of wild buffalo go down the steps, nearly causing an earthquake. Angel looked really confused by how the house shook with the movement as he summed it up rather well. "Shit, the Dursley's." he groaned and fell back, hitting his head off of the wooden floor. He wasn't exactly looking forward to facing his **_loving_** relatives with the girl in his room.

Then again he didn't know that the white haired girl was demented and evil.

"Now, Harry, you call me Angel and your a friend... let me handle these Dursley people. You just shut up and play the role of the ignorant fool who has a short attention span and won't tell the police what happened because you didn't witness it." she stated in a soothing voice as he looked skeptical, but then remembered she had dropped from the ceiling from a vortex of some sort and had already threatened to kill him a few times already.

She probably could have, considering she was closer to him then any of the Death Eaters.

"Then you can kindly tell me why you're so fucking depressed." She added as he frowned.

"Is it that obvious?" he asked in a tired voice as she nodded and pointed at his eyes, which had bags under them. He touched his eyes as his glasses were on his face, which he didn't remember putting on, and then watched as she stood up and stretched all the while flinging her bag over her shoulder. "Alright, only after breakfast."

"Deal!"  
  
--- --- --- ---

After they both came down the steps, ignoring the gawking look they got from Dudley Dursley, they both entered the kitchen. It was now time to play "How Observant Are You" with the nice relatives that you were forced to live with.

About five minutes later Vernon Dursley finally sat down his paper and seen Angel sitting across from him intently staring at the wall past his head sipping tea. He had seen that Petunia Dursley, his wife, and his son Dudley hadn't touched their breakfast as it all sat before them. Harry was trying to restrain his laughter.

"BOY! Where the hell did this whore come from?" Vernon Dursley all but screamed as all glanced at her again. Angel was still pleasantly staring at the wall while sipping her tea, either ignoring him or debating something. It was now that Harry started wondering what she had quickly planned, but had a hunch she was up to no good if she hadn't decided to sneak out like a normal person might have.

Then again he didn't know Angel... he was in for the shock of a lifetime. She wasn't your normal girl.

Meanwhile, Angel finally snapped out of her thoughts after the word "whore" left the fat man's lips. It was then that she quickly switched between her "The Sweet and Innocent Teenage Girl that Wouldn't Hurt a Fly" into the ever loved "The Homicidal Maniac that You Just Managed to Insult" all in under thirty seconds. A new record!

"Mr. Dursley." She stated with a pleasant smile and then let it drop into one that bared her teeth along with the evil look that was twinkling in her dark eyes. "My name is Angelique Bakura, which probably doesn't mean anything to you... and if you value your worthless, pathetic mortal life you will do best not to insult me again."

"Why is that, freak?" Dudley sneered as she glared at him.

"I was thrown from my perfectly peachy home complete with understanding relatives into this worthless shit hole you call a house." she stated coldly as all attention was on her now, the reason being she was now radiating a hostile aura that told them she meant business. Enough business that none would make it to the phone. "Fuck it, whore is high on my insult o'meter and your fucked now." she stated and pulled a rather random card from her shoulder bag.

Bakura's favorite torture to bestow upon most people.

Angel let out a laugh and twirled the card between her fingers and then showed it to them. Man-eater Bug. Vernon started to laugh. "What are you going to do? Paper-cut us to death?" he laughed as the card glowed as did the golden ring that was resting on her chest and then a symbol on her forehead.

Beside her the life-sized green mantis appeared, awaiting orders.

"Scare them, no killing… yet." she stated as the creature gave a cackle of sorts and advanced on them as the Dursley's ran. They soon found that nothing in the house worked- the windows had been blocked, door jammed, chimney blocked, and the phone wasn't working. So they were up the creek without a paddle.

The two- Angel and Harry- sat down to breakfast as Harry got a good laugh, noticing his relatives couldn't get out and apparently no one could hear them. "Tea?" she asked politely as he nodded, accepting the cup from her as the group passed yet again.

"Now it looks to be a rather interesting year." Harry told her as she laughed.

"Always, kid."


	8. G, Nemisis, Foe, Either Way

**G. NEMISIS, FOE, EITHER WAY THEY'RE ANNOYING**

**_Evanesence: Where Will You Go_**

****

**_However did you manage to push away  
_****_from every living thing you've come across  
_****_so afraid that anyone will hate you  
_****_you pretend you hate them first  
_********_You think that I can't see right through your eyes  
_****_Scared to death to face reality  
_****_No one seems to hear your hidden cries  
_****_You're left to face yourself alone  
_********_Where will you go  
_****_With no one left to save you from yourself  
_****_You can't escape the truth  
_****_I realize you're afraid  
_****_But you can't refrain from everything  
_****_You cant' escape  
_****_You can't escape  
_********_I realize you're afraid  
_****_But you can't abandon everyone  
_****_You can't escape  
_****_You don't want to escape  
_********_I am so sick of speaking words that no one understands  
_****_Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone  
_****_I can hear you in a whisper_**  
**_But you can't even hear me screaming_**

… … … …

It was early on September 1 as Harry was laughing at the second time the Dursley's were put through torture. Dudley had fainted dead away and successfully caused a small earthquake in the boring little house, leaving Petunia to do the same just as Vernon was backed into a corner. The two finished their tea as Harry was the first to enter the room with a smirking Angel leaning against the door frame. "A ride to London, Uncle Vernon, and you will never see us again." he stated as the man nodded, the bug gone in the blink of an eye as everyone had everything ready to leave within five minutes.

It was a new speed record.

"Never seen him move so fast." Harry stated as Angel laughed, they were walking through the sidewalks of London. Vernon Dursley may be a rather unwell built man of lard but he sure did move fast when threatened. Then again the threat was the Homicidal Ring Holder.

He noted that Angel was silent, he glanced over at her. Her face was a mask of concentration, causing him to pause and wave a hand in front of her face. "Sorry, must have drifted off there." she stated with a shrug. "Or the urge to do something... don't know what."  
  
--- --- --- ---

Three figures were sitting in the Leaky Cauldron talking before the Duo made it. "What the hell are we doing here?" a teenage boy, who looked like a muscular girl, asked coldly. He had chin length wine red hair with dark blue eyes, but it did nothing to help him look more intimidating.

"We're here to duel Ryou Bakura for one of the God Cards." The blonde with weird side burns and sunglasses stated coldly. "The bastard ran to here after that weird chick cheated." Most stared at his odd clothing, but quickly moved on in fear of their lives.

"Speaking of which." The last stated, a boy with spiky brown hair and clear blue eyes. His clothing also stood out among the masses. He revered to the two entering the Cauldron, deep in conversation.  
  
--- --- --- ---

"So, you're telling me that everybody abandoned you and glares daggers your way because you're the savior of the world and they can't stand your fame even though you utterly despise it with a fiery passion that out shines the sun?" Angel asked, wincing at her poetic ending, as they entered the Leaky Cauldron and ignored most that was eavesdropping in on their conversation or staring. He nodded as she grinned, obviously proud of herself and the answer as they sat near a wall away from the other people. "Congrats, dear Harry! Today is the day you find out my hellishly abridged story." she stated with a grin and motioned for him to come closer.

"Why is this?" he asked suspiciously as she brushed her white hair back and sat back with a smile.

"Cause, I feel like it." She replied as he edged away, causing her to frown and stick her tongue out at him. "Let's see… my name is Angelique Bakura and I am the daughter of Ryou Bakura. By godparents are Yugi Motou and Marik Ishtar. Best friends are Anubis Ishtar and my partner in crime Yumi Motou." she stated as he looked confused, as if he should know these names. "Don't recognize any?"

"No, why?" he asked as she blinked and then snickered.

"That means I was thrown into another reality or dimension cause my parents said they visited Hogwarts at one point, that was where my godmother was put in a coma." Angel replied as he blinked in surprise. "I'm not home, or even in my home world so that answers a few minor things.

How did you accomplish that?" Harry questioned, now curious as he leaned forward.

"An annoying bitch called Jade Meioh the so-called qoute/unqoute 'Dimensional Guardian' pushed me into a portal and I ended up with you, now I'm on a quest to get home in one piece." she stated as she realized she had his full attention. "If it's all the same, I can use some company here on this damned adventure through the England's Most Annoying Wizarding Community."

"You mean it?" he asked, hope evident in his voice as she winked.

"By the time I get leave you'll be able to live a life where no one gives a flying fuck who you are because they would be to fucking afraid of you, or what will be done to them. That's a promise!" she stated as he truly gave her a smile, which made her happy that she left that last demand open. A few stared at them as he looked pleased at having something to look forward to.  
  
--- --- --- ---

The three followed the two as they got up and left the Cauldron after an hour. They followed them to King's Cross Station and knew what was going on. This would be their time to introduce themselves.

Angel frowned as she realized that the place was empty, minus a few families including one red headed group and some Order members. They stared at them as Harry realized Angel stopped. "You made yourselves obvious in the pub, so state your business for following." She stated coldly and spun to face them.

"Rather pissy aren't we, Ryou." The red haired one sneered as she laughed out loud, wrapping one arm around her stomach as she rested the other on her knee with her bent over position.

"Pissy Ryou?" she asked between gasps of breath. "That's funny, the only time Dad got pissed was when Father tried to destroy a wall with Uncle Marik in a drunken rage… or was that the wrong event?" she asked, standing straight up and bit her lip. "Wrong Event."

"Are you done with your prattling?" the blonde asked as she crossed her arms and smirked.

"Nope!" she stated cheerfully as they looked surprised. "Names Angel Bakura, I'm Ryou's demented daughter." With that declared she bowed as they looked surprised. "Ya see, you forgot how young you people are. Ryou is nearly fourty."

"WHAT?!" the three stated as she shrugged.

"Yeah, where have you been?" Angel asked as the one with wine red hair growled.

"Hand over the Egyptian God Card." He demanded as she arched an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"I don't have them, the Motou Family does." She replied innocently as they twitched. "Out of curiosity, who the hell are you people?"

"I am Amelda the blonde is Rapheal and the short one is Varion, we work for DOOM." The red haired one stated as she blinked, as if drawing a blank.

"I work for doom too, so what?" she asked as he twitched, Varion laughed. Apparently he was starting to like this girl.

"Not that doom, mysterious Angel. Desolate Organization of the Oracle Manifestation, aka DOOM." He stated with a cocky grin as she nodded.

"Interesting, very interesting." She muttered and started to back away. "Well then, dear DOOM dealers I have a previous engagement so enjoy manifesting yourselves some place else." With that she grabbed Harry and pulled him along through the barrier, leaving the group to stare.

"That bitch! She just skipped out!" Rapheal stated as Varion snickered.

"You didn't expect her to honestly stay here while we held a civil conversation now?" Varion asked with a touch of sarcasm as they glared at him.

"Don't forget the mission." Amelda sneered as they went off.  
  
--- --- --- ---

"Who were they?" Harry hissed as they pushed their way through the crowds on to the train and eventually into an empty compartment.

"Don't know, but obviously they've been out of the loop for awhile." She replied as he looked skeptical. "How the hell am I supposed to know? I'm just here to piss people off."

"Right, it seems like your doing a damn good job of it too." He muttered as she laid down, using her bag as a pillow, and proceeded to relax as the train started to move.

"Still got a fan, Potter?" a cultured voice sneered as Angel grinned but didn't sit up, Draco Malfory stood with his goons looking rather… amuse. That was odd for a rival, but she didn't care because she wasn't involved in this feud.

"No-" Harry stated and was about to explain as Angel laughed.

"Hell no, the only people I worship is the Old Gods and Goddesses of Khemet and that is only when my father is half drunk and singing." she replied as many were confused, which was a good sign. "By the way, it's advised to lay off of the hairspray or else you'll kill brain cells with aerosol inhalation." she replied as Draco's jaw dropped, like a few others. "Now, if the masses wouldn't mind, I have a previous engagement with the Sandman!"

With that final declaration she rolled over to face the wood of the bench back.

"Then it is in your family to be slightly unhinged?" Harry asked as she kept silent, not noticing the fact that Draco had sat by Harry as his goons took up residence on the floor.

… … … … …

About two hours into the trip Angel was still sprawled out on a bench ignoring Harry and Draco and the other two with ease. The only time she moved to do anything was after the door opened and Ron Weasly came striding in with his Head Boy Badge on his robes and shining. He had his nose in the air as she cracked open one eye and regarded him before sighing and making herself comfortable again.

How it happened, no one would want to know. It takes a lot to kiss one Professors ass and a lot more to do that to the one hated his guts.

"Nice girlfriend." he commented dryly as he looked Angel over, leaving said teenage girl to barely crack open one eye yet again. He missed the fact she looked ready to kill him as Harry was growling and Draco glaring.

"Fuck." she grumbled sitting up and glaring. "Who the hell are you? Who cares, I was having a delightful meditation and one hell of a dream. Now that you destroyed my peace, explain your reasons before all is lost to the urges?" she snapped as Harry blinked at how rapidly she said that and without taking one breath in the middle. Apparently part of the Bakura Family had a temper problem, or an extreme prejudice towards egotistical assholes and morons. Don't we all?

"I am Head Boy, it is best to respect me." he stated with his chin up as she yawned.

"Sorry, Mr. High and Mighty, but I will be polite just this once." she stated standing up to face him as he watched her get up in his face. "So will you **please** remove your scrawny ass before I embarrass the hell out of you for pissing me off." she stated as he looked insulted.

"Fifty points from..." he stated as she laughed.

"Nice try, Oh So Smart One, I'm not even in a fucking house." she stated as he growled. "You have five seconds..."

"Ron." a voice stated as the brunette came into the picture. "What are you doing back here with **_him_**?" she spat pointing at Harry, her tone making her sound like she was referring to trash or something that was totally below her. Both had been like this since the Weasly family came into some money and into some fame and power.

"One..."

"Who's she?" Hermione Granger, the brunette, snarled pointing at the white haired teen as said teen took a step back just as Harry stood up to help his new friend.

"A muggle that's threatening to kick my ass." he stated with a laugh as she glared and them 'humphed'.

"Two..."

"What are you going to do against a nearly full trained witch that is at the top of her class?" Hermione asked in a high and mighty tone as Angel twitched.

"Three, Four, and Five!" she shouted nearly in one breath as Harry lashed out and caught Ron with a right hook to the face just as Angel bitch slapped Hermione. Draco Malfory and his two cronies Crabbe and Goyle were now on their feet as Angel leaned out of the compartment and took a deep breath. "Clean up crew! Compartment 13, broken pride and ego! Bring a mop!"

"My, Weasel and Mudblood got knocked on their asses by Potter and whoever she is." Draco stated as the two got up and rushed off. Harry and Angel sat back down as Draco and his two companions shifted so they sat on benches looking at one another. "Potter, it seems like your new friend has my approval." he purred plopping down in the emerald eyed boys lap as Angel raised an eyebrow and then laughed. Crabbe and Goyle sat down on either side of her as she crossed her legs and then her arms.

"I said please get out in a long way, no one listens." she pouted, causing the three Slytherins and one Gryffindor to laugh.

"Your not... jealous?" Harry asked carefully after he sobered up from his laughter, now it was Angel's turn to hold back her laughter.

"I take it this was the other reason you didn't tell me about?" she asked as he blushed and dropped his head. "Hell no, I'm the child of a homosexual marriage. Their is about four years between my parents, five and half millennia between imprisonment and rebirth."

"Wait a minute, your saying that..." Harry stated as Draco gave her a true smile.

"I'm afraid we weren't properly introduced, it's so hard to find true friends around here." he stated as she shook his hand. "Draco Malfory. Crabbe is to your left and Goyle to your right."

"Angel Bakura." she stated as both seemed to be well on terms.

"So your not disgusted by that?" Harry asked, still trying to get over that, as she shook her head.

"I have two fathers and grew up around a freedom of choice." she replied as they grinned. Yep, they definitely liked this girl in that plutonic sisterly way that none could find with the latest assholes running around Hogwarts and betraying you at every turn and twist in the road.

… … … …


	9. 3, SIDE EVENT 3: The Question Quest

**(3) SIDE EVENT 2:_ The Question Inspired Quest_**

**_Chevelle: Still Running  
  
_****_Alone, you support, then embrace  
_****_Another reason to see  
_****_Success we unfold, clutching firm  
_****_That in me panics for sure  
_********_The lie, want to know, has it met  
_****_Expectations so far  
_****_Now run, make amends, feeling torn  
_****_Boy you better be sure  
_********_Still running  
_****_Never watching up, say it  
_********_Say it, say it that it's done  
_****_I want, want it need it done  
_****_Say it, say it that it's done  
_****_I want, want it need it done_******  
  
--- --- --- ---

After using Arthur Hawkins, Marik's latest puppet, to get the needed clearance and all the needs for an expedition of this sorts the group was following his directions down into the sea and deeper into the dark depths. Malik felt Yami tense up with a look of concentration on his face.

"Yugi found out what happened to Angel." He stated out of the blue as Solomon glanced at him in surprise, like a few others. "But, she is a bit too stressed to tell me what. Apparently had something to do with a… deal?"

"Who are Yugi and Angel?" Rebecca asked him as Malik snickered.

"Yugi is Solomon's granddaughter and Yami's wife and Angel is Ryou Bakura's daughter." Malik replied as Rebecca twitched in anger. Yami felt a sense of dread and sat back with a hand covering his eyes. He didn't need another jealous female on his case, especially with his own stressing deals.

"I wonder how the kids are doing." He muttered, barely recovering from his bad feelings and the flirting that was still going on beside him.  
  
--- --- --- ---

Rashid, the loyal servant to the Ishtar Family, was surprised to look upon the boy he would serve in the future. He looked like Malik Ishtar, who he could vaguely recall seeing he never served the boy. He glanced at the girl, who seemed really uneasy alone with the group of them.

"Miss Motou, would you care for me to show you to your room?" he asked as she nodded, following him off as grandfather and grandson were still deep in conversation. Yet, as soon as the door shut Grandpa Ishtar laughed.

"She's a beautiful girl." Grandpa stated as Anubis shifted uneasily.

"And dangerous, and powerful, and deadly…" he trailed off as the older man laughed.

"I can help you with that child, no trouble." He stated as Anubis now felt like something bad was going to happen.

So it did.  
  
--- --- --- ---

Rashid blinked as Yumi paused and had an odd look on her face. He looked at ahead and seen a confused looking boy with a bandana and a pack with an umbrella. They both approached him as he ranted on about 'injustice' and a boy named 'Ranma Soatome' and obviously a girl he called 'sweet Akane' which made both rather… well, good question. They were probably confused as hell and highly amused.

"Here I thought all the nuts were past people that are hell bent on killing Mom and Dad." Yumi muttered as Rashid rested a hand on her shoulder as she went to say something to the boy. "Hey, it's either ask or else he'll get lost here and you'll be blamed."

Okay, so she had an interesting point.

"Excuse me, sir." Rashid stated as the boy spun to face them, looking just as confused as they were. "How did you get here?"

"Where's here?" he asked as Yumi sighed.

"You're in Egypt, on the outskirts of Cairo to be honest." Yumi replied as he frowned.

"Where's Nermia, Japan?" he asked as both Rashid and herself looked ready to hit him. So they did the next best thing, they drug him to the nearest window and pointed out.

"Over the sands, across an ocean, and hang a left at China." She replied sarcastically as he tried to pull away from them, only to find out one minor thing. "Where the hell did you take us?" was all Yumi said after that as Rashid twitched and Ryouga Habiki gave a nervous laugh.

"Good question."  
  
--- --- --- ---

After an hour or two and half a dozen warnings, the group made it to the temple and easily climbed from the subermersible onto the darkened stone. It was amazing the place still looked to be intact after all the millennia, but they weren't there to study it or gawk at it in fascination for the world beyond.

They were there because of something else.

**Guardian Pharaoh of the Holy Land, follow us…**

Yami paused as the rest were already at the walls and marveling at the carvings. Obviously they didn't hear it… Maybe a trick of the wind. Yami thought and went to take a step towards one of the columns.

**Pharaoh, follow us to that which you seek… follow us to the truth.** A second voice echoed as Yami felt something guiding his steps now as he proceeded into the shadowed corridor. Marik seen this and frowned.

"Yami!" he shouted as the man didn't respond, but the others did and followed him as he sprinted after the Ancient Pharaoh.

What do you want? He snarled as something guided his body through the corridor, farther into the temple and farther into danger.

**To show you the truth, to show you that which has plagued you since your last days as Pharaoh.** The third stated, this time closer to his ear as his body refused to listen to his commands. **Something that is troubling to your children and the children of your old court.**

That made him stop struggling for control as he picked up pace with the end of such struggling.

Marik and Malik had been the first to reach the chamber Yami disappeared into as the room was illuminated by odd stones that sat on varying tri-pods in the center of the room. The walls had detailed carvings of the entire Shadow Court of the Nameless Pharaoh. The group, minus three, was in awe of this as Yami and Marik's eyes narrowed.

"What is the meaning of this, _Yami_?" Marik growled out as Rebecca glared at him.

**This is what we have to tell you, foolish Guard!**The third voice snarled as the two did jump. It was then Yami stepped forward and peered at the carving of his prepared for battle, but a wound of sorts was visible in her abdomen. **Read, Pharaoh, tell them what we wrote here before your sacrifice to keep the Holy Lands separate from the Mortal Lands.**

Yami ran his fingers over the hieroglyphs under that and frowned.

"From a dying race of people he arose from the sands on call from the Night Skies Queen, given the riches for one favor that she requested. The King of Nothing took on the Queen's wishes to kill God's Wife and leave him to marry her own chosen, believing the present Wife to be unworthy." He stated as all listened to him. "As he followed the Wife and the Pharaoh he soon felt the need to let Wife live under the condition that she would leave her present life and be resurrected with him."

Marik's eyes went wide as Malik steadied his yami husband. They both knew this was the beginning to the one question they had about Nepha Yugi's assassination which brought down an entire empire.

"Upon her refusal the King of Nothing killed her before the gathered grouping of the Court. The sands stole her blood as the Goddesses whisked her soul away from potential damnation under the King. It was that day the Gods looked down on the Pharaoh and could not do a thing to fix the shattered god." Yami continued as he went to read the rest, but frowned as he realized it was chiseled off.

"Yami?" Solomon asked as the Ancient Pharaoh did move.

**We know she lives, we know of your children… but he lives and knows not about anything.** The second one stated as Yami started to shake with pent up anger.

**The Prophecy! Read the Prophecy!** The first voice urged as Yami felt himself being led over to another wall, this time a tablet was suspended above the wall where it depicted the sealing of the Realms from one another.

"Oracles Prophecy." He stated and blinked, sliding a piece of the puzzle together. "Are you three the Oracles?"

**Yes, we are the Oracles Knights. The nameless defenders of the Holy Lands. Now read!** The third one stated, sounding a bit irritated.

"Alright, be patient." He growled as Rebecca was holding on to her grandfather. "Destroyed by greed of power by a God of infinite power. Not let him rise again or suffer the same. Knights of Three awaiting untold times to be awakened and freed. Only in dire need shall these three be reawakened. Three chosen shall be decided to take their place." He stated, as the rest felt a little perplexed by this.

He read through the rest as his eyes widened to an impossible size.

"Oh Ra." He hissed out in anger.  
  
--- --- --- ---

Rini Chiba was feeling guilty as she sat at the Tendo table for dinner. Jade had settled well with what she did. Hell, she boasted about defeating Angel! She shook her head and tried to dismiss the thoughts about Angel's relatives and why they haven't found them yet.

So she was paranoid, but she had good reason to be!

Jade was causing troubles for Ranma Soatome and his varying fiancées, but she didn't care. Rini ignored them and tried to focus on her own feelings. "Rini, are you alright?" Kasumi Tendo, the oldest girl yet the only one that did most of the house work and cooking. She was the picture of a perfect housewife, yet she was unmarried and taking care of the family and dojo herself.

"Yes, just thinking about something." She replied picking at her disappearing food as the panda-cursed Genma Soatome stole it without her so much as looking up.

"RANMA! PREPARE TO DIE!" a voice shouted as two people snickered.

"You moron, you don't announce your presence." A familiar female voice stated as Ryouga stood with a man in black, half his bald head covered in black tattoos, and a teenage girl in jeans and a white tank top.

"At least not while turning a wall into the new door, we use manners." The man stated as the bandana wearing marital artist gawked at them. "You brought this upon yourself, child, if you didn't get us lost with you we wouldn't be in this predicament."

"Relatives?" Ranma asked with a grin as Jade paled.

"No, I'm Yumi Motou and this is my new friend Rashid. We were in Egypt until moron here blinding drug us off." The girl stated as Rini jumped up and hugged the girl.

"Please don't kill me or whatever your parents are known for." She sobbed as Yumi looked **_really_** confused. Rashid shook his head as something else also decided to happen.

"Something else is wrong." Yumi stated as they stared at her.

"Airen!" echoed as Rashid could feel one thing in his old bones. The Chinese Amazons, which he noted as they entered, were about to meet their match.

Yumi shook Rini off as she sat by a shocked Kasumi Tendo, the oldest daughter of the Tendo Clan and homemaker, and watched the old Amazon, Cologne, wearily as the old ghoul perched on her staff. Shampoo seemed intent on glomping on to Ranma as a blind man came in declaring his "love of Shampoo" and glomped on to her.

Jade was snickering as Yumi twitched.

"Quit molesting me!" Yumi shouted and hit him in the back of the head as he stumbled away and then finally collapsed. "It's bad enough I'm back in Japan, I don't need crazy Chinese Amazons latching on to me like I'm a damned stuff animal."

"You I kill!" Shampoo declared and went to attack Yumi, only to be plucked out of her attack and bound by white light. Yumi looked surprised as another person entered the area; this one was inches taller then Yumi and looked like an older version of her.

"Mom?" Yumi asked in surprise as Yugi looked a little disheveled. She was covered in sand and had shoved something into her pocket. "You got involved in another Shadow Poker Game?"

"It was better then facing Kourage, but I have to question Jade." She stated as Yumi looked confused. Jade got up to bolt only to be bound in chains. "Now, now child my patience is thin and I have many unanswered questions that you can answer."

"I'll never answer your questions." Jade sneered as Akane went to get up.

"If you don't answer mine I'll put you in the tender care of Marik and Kourage and 'mysteriously' get called into work." Yugi threatened as all was silent, Jade's eyes widened in shock and fear. "Good, then this will work. If your mother interferes your life is forfeit."

So Yugi was playing for keeps.

Rashid couldn't believe this was the person that saved the world from Ishizu and varying others, he didn't know she could be this cold. It was then he felt his robe being tugged on and glanced at Yumi as she continued to tug on his sleeve. "Stress." She stated as a question to his unanswered question as he looked surprised. "With the disappearance of my brother twelve years ago and now Angel's predicament, she's stressed and pissed."

That answered it.

Yugi motioned and the girl sat down across from her, the rest clearing as Yugi then sat down. "What is the problem?" Cologne asked as Yumi noted that her mother was definitely in no mood to deal with anything else.

"Jade fought a friend of mine and she disappeared and then came here, since this four families are wondering what the hell happened and where she is." She answered as Cologne glared at her. "Mom won't answer, she's to set in questioning and this is a Game of Truth."

Speaking of Truth…

It was then the Millennium Scales appeared between them, a feather on one end as Yugi smirked. "The object of this game is to answer my questions truthfully, for every lie the scale on the empty end will get heavier. As soon as it reaches its peak the game is over and you will be sealed into the Shadow Realms for torture, or left to the dark spirits." She stated as many stared at the scale in awe of the gold object.

So greed was now apparent on a few faces.

"Nepha, are you forgetting something?" a dark voice asked as a white haired man stood behind her, looking rather evil as Jade was pale.

"Always." She stated as he smirked and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Let's start, wench." Kourage stated with a feral grin as a few shivered. They weren't about to speak up and make themselves known. "Chemy, care to tell us the story?"

"I paid a visit to a few acquaintances and discovered I was crashing a party, got the background on that and found that you pissed someone off." Yugi stated with a grin. "You broke the rules… which rules Sailor Dimension?"

Jade felt like she was now up shit creek without a paddle.


	10. H Abridged Events

**H. ABRIDGED EVENTS**

****

**_Nine Inch Nails: Dead Souls  
  
_********_Someone take these dreams away  
_****_That point me to another day  
_****_A duel of personalities  
_****_That stretch all true reality  
_********_When figures from the past stand tall  
_****_And mocking voices ring the hall  
_****_Imperialistic house of prayer  
_****_Conquistadors who took their share  
_********_They keep calling me  
_****_Keep on calling me  
_****_They keep calling me  
_****_Keep on calling me  
  
_**… … … … … 

**_Hell Raiser: Entry 3_**

****

Fun, fun fun!!! Let's do a massive recap of how I got into this mess, seeing I forgot about my lovely 'Journal of Demented Thoughts' since this whole damn thing started. So another words time hasn't been on my mind but getting home has been. A girl has to have her priorities, be it boys or mentally destroying an enemy.

Let's get that nice recap in here then, the events before hand if you wish.

Actually went to school willingly and didn't get in trouble with any teachers for once, hell froze over in that case and probably brought on my present trouble. It was then afterwards I got in a fight with Jade Meioh (see Annoying Daughter-of-a-Cross-dresser-and-Older-then-Dirt Pain-in-the-Ass). It was then in that fight that I got pushed into a portal created by said teenager girl and then stole said teenage girl's key ring in the process.

Now comes the real clincher. I got summoned by the reborn form of one of my relative's enemies, Seth I believe he was called. Played with him for a bit and then made a deal with a snake like man I call Lord Volvo. It's so much more then "Voldemort" in all senses, maybe not as scary but that is the good thing about it!

After that I dropped in and landed on a slightly depressed teenage boy named Harry Potter, scared two pig men and a horse woman, meet the DOOM Organization which was interesting. A weird body building female looking man, a blonde with bad sideburns, and a boy that reminds me of Duo Maxwell in the sense of his personality. The last one was the one that caught my interest; he seems like a **_very_** fun person. Hehehe…

Continuing on. I got to meet Harry's boyfriend Draco, insulted a boy named Ron, bitch slapped a girl named Hermione. That was all on the train trip here too. Very boring afterwards, but I liked the fighting part. Don't know why and don't care, probably because of those hostile tendencies Dad rants about when he get's letters from the school.

Oh yeah, I probably freaked out too many people with the innocent smile and intentions. Apparently even though this is an alternate dimension of the previous one, obviously slower in the time area too. With the innocent act I am now attending a place called Hogwarts, and finally declared War upon the House of Red and Gold- Gryffindor the Lion.

Why? Cause I feel like it! Plus Harry and Draco said something about needing entertainment to piss off the collective masses that are being a pain. So naturally I took up the challenge!

Eh, maybe I should do those footnotes of sorts now before I continue on with my latest adventures. Hmmm… Characters! You'll want to know the characters, wouldn't you?

Annoying Daughter-of-a-Cross-dresser-and-Older-then-Dirt Pain-in-the-Ass - very long nickname, but it describing and the words hold meaning! Jade Meioh is the daughter of the Time Guardian/Sailor Pluto/Setsuna Meioh and Maximillion Pegasus. So far she would be considered a bastard child because it happened out of wedlock and as far as any one knows it was a one night stand, seeing both sides are still obsessed over certain people cough Mamoru cough Cecila cough.

How do I know this?

My father is the one that played the trick on the two by getting they drunk and putting a blonde wig on Setsuna's head and left them alone in a motel room. He claims that it is his best work ever.

Back to the Hogwarts Experience…

This is the only place where school is, dare I say it, FUN. There now another snowball war is starting in hell; I'll have ice skating demons after me this Christmas. This is school is wicked, but not as wickedly good as the 'Mentally Challenge Misfits vs. Evil Math Teachers of Domino City' or the stories of 'The Psychotic Trio vs. Sailor Scouts.' One day it shall, but not now nor ever.

But, I have my own infamous title going on at the present moment it's 'Angel Bakura Screws Over Gryffindor' starring myself and the urge to screw a group of people over (Gryffindors) and sooner or later send one into a insane rage.

Goals, gotta love them.

Without goals one lives a boring life, you see if a robber didn't have a goal to steal things the news would always report on the grass growing. Same goes for everything else. Economy drops, someone's in a scandal, something stupid happened… you see, these things are goal less and don't contribute anything to make people watched TV.

Ehhh… maybe it's time to list the goals before this goes farther off track.

**Goals:**

(1) To totally screw over the **_entire_** Gryffindor House in revenge for being such Stick-Up-the-Ass Snobs towards one person that has saved their asses more then one, so that would then lead to putting them in fourth place because they are being such bastards. That would also mean to put them deep enough into fourth place that they wouldn't have a snowballs chance in the microwave of catching up with number three without the professors and such showing favoritism. That, in part, would then piss off the rest of the houses and start a complete and utter war with the Gryffie's being surrounded on all sides by pissed off, competitive students.

(2) Is to fulfill the entire contract made with Lord Volvo (or Voldemort, but Volvo sounds better and rolls off of the tongue with ease) and make sure he takes over, not a half bad guy all he needs is some plastic surgery and someone might willingly marry him and all. His plans don't sound half bad, but Anubis's is slightly more entertaining and such. Especially when he talks about other such plots, but this isn't about his kidnapping ordeals.

(3) Find away back home from this gods be damned place where hell froze over and need to thaw and kill them all. Enough said.

(4) Set up Anubis and Yumi before Nuby goes on a rage and jumps Dreamy because he's so in love with her. Another word, closet cases or something. Must get Father in on it.

(5) Figure out what is going on with the DOOM Organization and why they are out of the loop, maybe even see if that one (Varion?) is interested in other things. Ohhh, gotta put that in another category too.

No comment on number three and four and five, it's been a rough week with new plots and such with threats from other people about being who I am and destroying the Pride of the Lion (but snakes are **_way_** cooler... shut up Draco, you shoulder over looker. Blonde Nut's agreeing with laughter...) People hate me enough to glare and sneer and try and bait me into a fight, so I skip the first three and go into the fight with a laugh.

Sixty points off there and a smiling Professor Severus Snape, which I will not comment on. I think I'm just being hormonal because of the love-hate relationship of Anubis's. I blame him, the damn curse! Which also makes me question what I'm attracted too… (Excuse me, gotta go kill Draco and Harry.) Probably tall, dark, and dangerous.

On a lower note I sorda forgot about this thing since the adventure started, my bad. Can you ever forgive me journal? (It has no choice, so why ask?) Guess that shit does happen when you make deals with people and make sure you're a good friend towards someone that you're starting to enjoy as a friend. Let me write my thoughts on the few people that come to mind.

Albus Dumbledore (a.k.a. Two-Faced Old Man)- don't trust him, damn twinkle in his eyes and manipulative ways. Always hated people like that and still do, note to self make sure it's painful. But, something else is wrong and I can't put my finger on it…

Ron Weasly (a.k.a. Ego's Ass Kisser)- annoying creature (bastard is a word that would be put to shame here) that's all.

Hermione Granger (a.k.a. Wanna-be Yumi w/ No Attitude)- sorry Dreamy this isn't an insult towards you, she's obsessed with reading like you but your taste and attitude towards people is ten times better. 'Good Omens' Rules!

Draco Malfory (a.k.a. Hairspray Poster Child)- nice when away from his father and Harry's bf (and that doesn't stand for Best Friend either, oh sheltered ones). Reminds me of Uncle Seto is some ways, the other friend I made in this hell hole. (He approves of everything so far, even helps plan the Lion Demise. He'll **_never_** replaced Nuby/Jackal and Dreamy/Yami Yumi, miss ya' two.)

Harry Potter (a.k.a. Insurance's Worst Nightmare)- dropped in on him, scared his Aunt and Uncle and Cousin, and then decided to get revenge upon his house. Nice kid, rather funny and curious... good qualities. (Note to self: Give present before leaving, would work and might be good cause to that.)

Crabbe and Goyle (a.k.a. Silent and Non-Perverted Bevis and Butthead)- see given title and ask no questions.

Small in depth look of all events said in people for the slightly confused dumbasses that might be reading this thing (You damn curious bastards! I never gave you willing permission!) ... Harry Potter is dating Draco Malfory. Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger betrayed him due to the gaining of money and power in the Wizarding Community, but he's turned out rather well and said two in this sentence are worse then the Amazing Trio when the Trio was younger in age (if it was younger in looks they'd be to damn young). To bad your not here this time, looks like the deal would be up the alley of revenge coming out on pure happiness.

Okay, so that was interesting... not compared to the things that will be done.

By the way, Father R and B, I have yet to kill someone. Keyword is 'yet' and the contract leaves it open and might be worth it. Thanks Daddy Kura for those lessons in negotiation, or else I would have turned out to be just like poor reborn Seth (who is pissing me off because he can summon, bastard's gonna die before the end of this). By the way, therapy might be needed after this if it turns into a Soap Opera or a showing of Oprah (no offense to those that like that show).

Miss Ya' More then School-

Angelique

**_WAIT!!!_** I forgot.

By some freak thing of nature, and bad luck, I have been turned into a Sailor Scout. That damned key ring turned me into a Sailor Scout. Sailor Dimension. Father's going to KILL me for sure.

The only up side was the fact that Jade won't be any more. In your face! Then again, the gray ball of light is pretty funny and a good companion, so I'll have to thank her. I named the ball of light Boondock, so it's happy and content. The Millennium Ring hasn't tried to kill it, so that's good too.

We are negotiating the fact of the title 'Sailor Scout' and the uniform. So far we are getting pretty good at the manipulations and soon I won't be a Scout but a Guard. That's always a plus, but I can't help but feel if this was all planned.

I can still recall that dream conversation. So forgive me if I write it as if it was a story.

**_"Seeing you took the keys from the Incompetent One, then we must do the one thing we've all been hoping for." a voice stated as Angel glanced around the misty planes of pure darkness. This wasn't a good way to start a dream, especially on her adventures._**

****

**_"Where the hell am I?" she asked as laughter echoed._**

****

**_"The Dimensional Limbo, the place where nothing lives or dies nor exists unless needed." another stated as she twitched. "Don't worry, we wouldn't dream of destroying you."_**

****

**_"I feel so special, now, why the hell am I here?" she demanded, her urges border lining on unholy terror towards mysterious voices._**

****

**_"We are here to thank you for taking away the keys from the Time Guardian's annoying daughter." another stated with glee as she shifted from foot to foot in front of the massive darkness where the voices came from. She had a really bad feeling and knew that when she felt this something was going to be shot to hell, seeing she was talking out loud to a bunch of detached voices in a void in a place that she didn't know. It was high time insanity was declared and the nuthouse called._**

****

**_"Ummm..." she unwittingly stated, backing away and hoping that it wasn't into a portal or something worse like Freddy Kruger... but why the hell would a psychotic maniac that killed children be after her? Obviously no comment on that, but her paranoid was setting in about being alone and talking to unknown voices._**

****

**_"You are now the Dimensional Guardian, the Guardian of the Key Ring to All Realms... maybe even the Sailor Scout of the Dimensional Portals." another stated as she twitched, but her attire was different. It was then she glanced down and let out a scream that could have fit bloody murder..._**

Which was true, I woke up the entire Gryffindor House at three in the morning. The other conversation was with Harry.

**_"The Sailor Scout of the Dimensional Portals?" Harry asked with amusement as Angel nodded slowly, but the Rejected-Teenager-Who-Lived was already on the ground laughing. She glared at him and crossed her arms, still completely oblivious to what she was wearing. "First of all, with a name like that your enemies would die of confusion and then laughter at what you would end up wearing."_**

****

**_It was silent as Harry watched her._**

****

**_"WHAT?!" she shrieked getting to her feet as he flinched, but laughed. Angel twitched and glanced down before her face took on a look of pure horror and then a look of pure hatred. She wore the traditional miniskirt, high heels, and bodice. Skirt in black with glitter colors, bodice in white, elbow length black and glitter gloves with gold rings around the top, knee high black boots, black bows and color, with a gold and black stone tiara._**

****

**_Harry was dying of laughter as she growled, then paled._**

****

**_"Oh shit, Dad's gonna kill me." she groaned tapping the brooch key on the front bow. "Hellish thing! Give me back my original clothes." she grumbled as black ribbons swirled and she was left in her barrowed pajamas as a fancy gold circle with crystals and a key on it hung with the middle dangly thing on the Millennium Ring. She glanced at Harry and growled. _****You got to be smoking crack! No gods damned Sailor Uniforms, its bad enough the school tried to make us wear those... things. Can't the voices just give me a nifty staff?**

****

**_"What a nice and sexy uniform." he stated with a grin as she looked ready to kill him. "Just an innocent little comment." he mended quickly with hands in front of him, a showing of peace._**

****

**_"Your next, Scar Boy!"_**

So that was about it on that.

… … … … …


	11. I, Dumbledore's Demise and What!

**I. DUMBLEDORE'S DEMISE AND WHAT?!**

**_Like the Wind In the Wilderness: Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
_********_The wind races, a silent hurricane calling me.  
_****_It's probably a sign, a signal of the decisive battle.  
_********_With my heart like this, I'm just Fighting to dream.  
_****_I won't let anyone get in my way.  
_****_We can decide things like fate for ourselves.  
_****_Like the wind, we're just Shooting to dream.  
_****_Cutting off the pain of the past,  
_****_we now decide the future with our own hands.  
_****_Getta chance!  
_********_Like the wilderness, we're now  
Fighting to dream.  
_****_Burying despair and such,  
_****_we run fiercely, swiftly down the path of the beast.  
_****_Becoming the wind, we're now  
Shooting to dream.  
_****_Our desire is freedom.  
_****_We can't deceive our own hearts.  
_****_It's truth!  
_********_With my heart like this, I'm just Fighting to dream.  
_****_I won't let anyone get in my way.  
_****_We can decide things like fate for ourselves.  
_****_Like the wind, we're just Shooting to dream.  
_****_Cutting off the pain of the past,  
_****_we now decide the future with our own hands._**  
**_Getta chance!_**

--- --- --- ---

Months of negotiations had Sailor Dimension as no more and Paradox alive and well. Angel had settled into that with some comfort as the gray light ball, Boondock. She had never realized how fun it was to have a voice that really did speak in her head and knew why her parents seemed to know what each other was thinking.

Also in those months something else happened. Harry Potter had mysteriously disappeared, gave Angel a serious case of déjà vu, and caused his boyfriend to go on a rampage against any you tried to comfort him minus Angel.

"What could have happened to him?" Draco demanded to the room as he paced, Angel sitting before him with a look of intense thought. She had been debating the contract and the latest movements from the Death Eaters. She had no date set on Dumbledore's demise, except before she left, and that was some ways off.

**Lord Volvo got a little** **to antsy.** Boondock noted as she giggled, gaining a weird look. Draco was about to round on her when something passed through the room like a tidal wave. Angel's back stiffened as she felt the use of magic that was completely unknown to her yet too powerful to be here without a source.

"What the bloody hell was that?" he demanded, eyes wide in awe and fear.

"That was probably are cue to get our asses moving, whatever it is, is probably connected to Harry's whereabouts." She stated as he blinked and followed the already out the door girl.

"Have you been watching that show Harry talks about?" he demanded, barely keeping up with her.

"It's an observation, moron!" she growled as they neared the source, as far as she could tell. It had been in the Great Hall and the clock, in a distance, chimed one in the morning.

--- --- --- ---

The Great Hall was devoid of the usual long tables as the center had a circle drawn with a prone Harry Potter in the center. Candles lit the area as the shadow of the three DOOM members stood where the Professors would usually sit. They found it easy to corrupt the old man into thinking that this ritual could destroy Voldemort, but they knew he fucked it up as soon as the power went out from around him.

Hermione and Ron stood with McGonagall around the outside of the circle, guarding it as the three waited. The one they wanted would soon be where they wanted her.

--- --- --- ---

Angel and Draco had met a disheveled Severus Snape at the Great Hall doors, all three apparently curious and sensitive to magic. "What are you two doing form bed?" he demanded as Angel bit her lip, shifting nervously as Draco edged away from her.

"Something disturbed us, disturbed you, and curiosity is on a high level." She stated as her eyes shifted from them to the doors. "You two stay here and I'll go first and survey the area." With that she stealthily did so as the two blinked, not getting a single word in edge wise. Then again, it wasn't good to argue with a curious and excited Bakura. Many have found that out the wrong way.

Angel's eyes widened as she stood in the shadows, well covered, and watched the happenings. The circle, the scared teenage boy bound by odd chains in the center, the power that was emanating from the area, and a sense of danger at the edge of her senses. This was not good.

She nudged the door open a crack and put up three fingers and then slinked deeper into the shadows.

… … … …

Yugi Motou, her questioning done and all, felt the prickle of danger for one of those close to her heart. The Shadow Realm was making it known to her too, being the rational one of the lot. Yumi and Rashid had restrained Kourage as the Millennium Scale was back with Shadi as the Millennium Tauk was pressing on her mind to see what was going to happen soon.

She ignored the Tendo Family and the amazons in favor of letting the item show her.

They seen her close her eyes and settle into a brief relaxation before her facial features twisted into something that was akin to rage. She was on her feet as the Millennium Eye glowed on her brow. "You two, drag him with us." She stated in a regal tone that she never used but to get her point across. It was like facing a pissed off the Amazon Healer Nepha Yugi all over again, or so Kourage thought. "As for you two we will have no ill feelings will be held towards Rini seeing Angel's actions and all but you, dear Jade, all matters will be settled on a fair fight upon her return."

With that Yugi motioned for the three to go on ahead.

"I apologize for the interruption, it was a needed precaution and if you try to exploit this you will be made to look like jackasses as soon as I get a chance to do so." With that she was gone as everything was back in order, including the wall.

"What the hell just happened?" Ranma asked as the rest shrugged.

… … … …

Rashid stared in awe at the old palace throne room with the statues and all. "Visitors?" a voice asked excitedly as the Dark Magician Girl appeared before them. "With the Robber?" she added, a bit confused by this.

"Mana, I do hope you remember my darling daughter Yumi. Her friend is Rashid, who is a loyal servant and companion to the Ishtar family." Yugi stated as she entered, walking quickly towards the statues as one glowed. The one of stone was glowing as the blade seemed to become more pronounced and showed, in that light, that two blades were really stuck in the dragon. The handles of the blades were black and had several golden runes etched into the handles.

"Yugi, do you know about these knights?" Mana asked as Yugi bit her lip.

"A bit, enough to maybe tell her what she needs to know. Everything else is resting with Yami and Marik, but I haven't heard from Yami yet." She stated with a frown as the feeling got stronger. "Take Rashid and Yumi back to the Ishtar mansion in Egypt, Kourage you will be listening."

--- --- --- ---

"You made it, bitch." Hermione Granger snarled as she drew her wand against an unsurprised Angel. "Oracles Curse!" she shouted as a blue glow surrounded the room and its occupants.

Angel looked confused, as did Draco and Snape, as a blue mark appeared on the foreheads of the three before them. She didn't recognize that card but apparently she was about to get a small lesson in it. "The Seal of the Oracles Curse, I suspect you never heard of it." Raphael drawled as she laughed.

"Nice assumption, Captain Obvious." She replied sarcastically as something suddenly drew her mind someplace else.

--- --- --- ---

Angel blinked as she looked around the place and seen Yugi and Kourage standing before a glowing statue. "Angel." Her father stated as Yugi restrained him. "You brought her mind here?"

"Trust me." Yugi stated as he nodded. "Angel, I have something's to tell you before you blindly go into the trouble I have foreseen."

"What?" Angel asked as she grabbed her godmother's hand, knowing her father was also questioning her.

"I spoke with the Gods and it affects all of us and you are family, I will not let you die like we did the first time." Yugi stated and then bit her lip and motioned to the dragon statues. "These are the old Knights, they are older then Yami's reign and were the first guardians of the Shadow Realms."

"Older?" Angel stuttered as Yugi nodded.

"Mana has told me about the knights. They were around to fight a previous evil that uses the darker side of the Oracles power in order to get what they want. These nameless knights protected the realm till they were released at the end of the reign." Yugi explained as Angel touched the stone dragon and frowned. "Only a true duelist can awaken them and this one started to glow when you met the Oracles Curse."

"Do you know about the Oracles Curse?" Angel asked as Yugi paused, Kourage looking about the same.

"Oracles Curse is a magical ring that appears around the playing field- no one can enter or leave until the end of the game. In can only be destroyed by the same kind of power that it the Oracles Curse. No magic card, trap card, nor millennium item can't neutralize the effects. At the end of the game the loser must sacrifice his soul." A voice stated as Yami appeared, looking a bit mad as he stared at his wife. "The person using this gains darker powers, if they are dueling their monsters become dark monsters and have a power up."

"Yami." Kourage and Yugi growled as Angel's hand fell to the whip that was wrapped around the dragon's neck.

"If you can free the dragon it will help you." Yami stated as she gripped the handle of the whip and yanked. "And then you came name is whatever name comes into mind."

Angel fell back on her ass as she held the whip. She eeped as a red dragon was standing over her. "Hellmos." She whispered as it roared and then she felt herself being drawn back to her body.

--- --- --- ---

Angel blinked as she realized she was still holding the whip, just time confused. "_Immoblius!_" Hermione shouted as she barely dodged. She seen Draco and Snape bound by Harry and blinked.

"Gods be damned!" she snarled and remembered the words.

_No magic card, trap card, nor millennium item can't neutralize the effects._

"So no Shadow Power, but…" she trailed off as Boondock snickered. She pulled the Dimensional Powers together and stood before them in her new Scout Uniform.

That wasn't a good sign.

Black was the main color- Doc Martins, jeans, belt, tank top crisscross with belts with silver studs, leather trench coat, gloves. Covering the top half of her face was a full black mask with a white scar under her left eye with three lines crossing it with the Millennium Eye on the forehead. Unlimited blades, a whip, and a card holster on the belts that cross across her chest. So generally, she was looking like her Father probably would if he returned to his King state.

By taking her guardian form, she realized that their magic ring didn't affect her as much.

"We're working at it, before long I won't have to change clothing." She told them as many blinked in awe. It was then spells were flying all over the place, especially towards her and the three that now looked pissed. Two dodged as the other one was off balance. She charged and managed to tackle him to the stone, knocking her mask off.

Varion was shocked as angel rose on her knees straddling his waist. She gave him a devious grin and leaned in. "Sorry it couldn't be as good, but I guess we'll have to meet again." She whispered and gave him a chaste kiss before taking up her whip again.

She expertly cracked it, and then disarmed the wizards with ease without getting close enough to get hit by their spells. That didn't mean she wasn't dodging them, that was still happening as her audience stared.

Dumbledore was in slight awe as she snapped the wands, lived through the volley of wild magic casting, and then had enough time to thro them to the side and looked menacing with her smirk. "Power hungry bastard, you couldn't resist the temptation of true power for long could you?" Angel growled as her eyes darkened as she felt the pull of the Darkness from the Millennium Item as it revolted against its power being bottled up. "You lost." She stated as Dumbledore's eyes widened and the circle was gone.

Just as the circle disappeared she collected four cards and arched an eyebrow. The mark covered their faces as the features were twisted in pain. "That's one way." She muttered and tucked them into her pocket.

Spinning around she cracked the whip and seen the three dodge to the side.

"What the hell are you three up to?" she growled as her transformation faded back into her usual tight long sleeve shirt and jeans. As something entered Hogwarts she watched two of them disappear, but the third hung back and stared at her for a moment before leaving himself.

"So you did accomplish it." a darker voice stated as Lord Voldemort entered the picture, Seth following behind him with a relieved expression on his face. Harry, Draco, and Snape stared at the Dark Lord and then at Angel.

"I told you I would." She stated with a triumphant grin.

"Angel?" Harry questioned as she crossed her arms.

"Here are the cards." She replied and pulled the cards from her pocket and presented him with them. He smiled and bowed a bit as Seth flinched. "It was better then the stories I heard about your alternate reality, the one where I come from. Apparently my family really hated Dumbledore, but at least he's gone here."

"Damn." Seth groaned and bowed his head as she turned to Harry and rested her hands on his shoulders.

"My time is short here, friend." She stated as he glared, but she produced another card and smiled. "I turn over to you two the Blood Contract I had with Lord Volvo here. Seeing I fulfilled everything, I now leave you my open term in the contract. Take care and enjoy life without the same problems your other selves did have." she stated turning to blow a kiss to Voldemort as the three others stared at her in awe.

"Angel…" Harry stated again as she patted him on the head like a good five year old boy.

"Have fun, Lord Volvo! Don't harm these two and I won't come back to kick your ass!" Angel stated sweetly and was sucked back down into a portal to another world and yet another leg of her adventure.

"What an odd girl." Voldemort muttered as both glanced between where she was and Voldemort. No one was in their right mind to fear Lord Voldemort now, but none were thinking about it.

"Lord Volvo?" Harry asked as he faced the twitching Dark Lord.

… … … …

Varion flopped down on his bed as the others were sulking in their room or plotting. He was trying to forget the dark eyes, white hair, and devious smile of the only girl that seemed to catch his eye and kissed him. _"Sorry it couldn't be as good, but I guess we'll have to meet again."_ He recalled and shivered a bit.

"If only those bastards attacked someone else." He growled out and rolled on to his stomach. He felt like he was getting a bit obsessed with her, but dismissed it.

…. … … …


	12. 

__

Sorry about the delay.

~*^^*~

****

L. THE TRUTH COMES OUT

__

"Don't look don't look" the shadows breathe

Whispering me away from you

"Don't wake at night to watch her sleep

You know that you will always lose

This trembling

Adored

Tousled bird mad girl... "

But every night I burn

But every night I call your name

Every night I burn

Every night I fall again

"Oh don't talk of love" the shadows purr

Murmuring me away from you

"Don't talk of worlds that never were

The end is all that's ever true

There's nothing you can ever say

Nothing you can ever do... "

Still every night I burn

Waiting for my only friend

Every night I burn

Waiting for the world to end

"Just paint your face" the shadows smile

Slipping me away from you

"Oh it doesn't matter how you hide

Find you if we're wanting to

So slide back down and close your eyes

Sleep a while

You must be tired... "

Dream the crow black dream

__

~*^^*~

"My mother isn't really my mother?" Yusuke Urameshi demanded as Botan looked uneasy. Suichi Kurama, Kuwabara, Konema, Hiei, and George the Orge glanced at him. It was today that Konema had called a meeting, so it was also today Sailor Pluto the Destroyer of Families descided to tell the boy about his heritage.

"Your mother was... is..." Botan trailed off, rather unease about speaking about the Shadow Realms Royals. The Spirit World wasn't lost on them, but many feared those that lived in pure darkness. Botan was one of them, Konema didn't get involved with them because they were never mortal.

"I took you from your mother and father." Eternal Sailor Pluto stated as she appeared, Yusuke Urameshi glared at her as the others watched in surprise. "At the age of six I kidnapped you while you slept."

"What?" he roared, suddenly feeling like they never cared for him. "Why?"

"Destiny, Queen Serenity wanted the Shadow Royal family--" she trailed off, she knew that they had found her. "Your mother is about six millennia old, Queen of the Shadow Realms, and about as close to immortality was one can get without being damned. Her name is Yugi Motou, or Nepha Yugi to a few, your father is known as Pharoah Yami of the Shadows."

"Then why haven't they tried to search for me?" Yusuke asked quietly as Pluto paled.

"I took you away from them to disheaten the two from continuing their hate towards the Moon Court, unfortunately it turned out differently. They are still searching for you, but I blocked your Shadow Abilities because you were so young. I face the anger of the Pharaoh and Queen of Shadows once, if they found you now then I would be facing..."

"Don't be hard on yourself, Pluto, be harder." a voice stated as a teenager with crimson eyes and tricolored hair in layers- a mid-back length blood red, shoulder length black, and blonde bangs and streaks. The Scout paled, knowing the voice and the ways.

Yume Motou stood with arms crossed. She wore baggy black pants, no shoes, and a gray tank top which gave her a 'just woke up' look to back up her ruffled hair. Around her neck was a golden upside down puzzle as her crimson eyes were cold, Pluto didn't turn to face her. "Because of you my mother exhausted herself in the search for her son, she exhausted herself both mentally and physically over the course of eleven years." her anger was directed at the Time Guardian and those present knew better then to get involved.

"There will be no fighting here." Konema demanded as the teenager nodded.

"Then you will live to meet us in turn, Guardian." she stated as Pluto went off. "I apologize for being rude, Konema-sama."

"Who are you?" Kurama asked as she gave a slight smile.

"My name is Yume Motou." she stated as Yusuke was still shocked.

"Motou as in sister to Yugi?" he asked as she shook her head.

"No, Motou as in their daughter..." she replied as Yusuke approached her, to the protest of his companions. She made eye contact with him as her look was of concentration. "By the Gods, it is you..."

"For royalty, he sure turned out terrible." Kuwabara stated as both glared at him. "With the same death promising glares..."

"When your father is the Ancient Pharaoh of the Shadow Realms with a Amazon Queen as a mother you tend to be rebellious and determined to win one gains the will to be a pain in the ass towards those that demand respect." she stated as Yusuke accepted this. 

"Did they care?" he whispered as she gave him a warm smile.

"Yusuke, if you knew you'd be shocked." she stated as he held her hands, searching her eyes for a well played lie. He seen none as his memories of his childhood slowly surfaced. "Mom would have been the first to find you, but she taxed herself in the rush to pinpoint Pluto. At the moment she'll be passed out until Dad deems her strong enough to wake up, after that it's a free for all on who wins."

"You do know that I won't let you leave until you answer all of my questions." Yusuke stated as she smirked, one that showed she was in agreement but wanted something else...

"I won't leave, but it's high time you added to your fighting skills." she stated as he blinked. "Trust me, you either master these skills or they'll kill you." He was surprised as she showed no hint of joking. "Take this." she stated handing him the Millennium Tauk. "Put it on and it will show you what you wish to see and answer all questions in truth, the Millennium Items never lie." With that she was gone.

__

~*^^*~


	13. 

__

~*^^*~

****

M. THE TRUTH REVEALED

__

It Can't Rain All the Time

__

Oh, when I'm lonely, 

I lie awake at night 

and I wish you were here.

I miss you. 

Can you tell me 

is there something more to belive in?

Or is this all there is?

Last night I had a dream.

You came into my room, 

you took me into your arms.

Whispering and kissing me, 

and telling me to still belive.

But then the emptiness of a burning sea against which we see

our darkest of sadness.

Until I felt safe and warm.

I fell asleep in your arms. 

When I awoke I cried again for you were gone.

Oh, can you hear me?

__

~*^^*~

Kurama pulled Yusuke into a friendly embrace when they were alone at Yusuke's home after the ordeal. "I remember parts of my childhood." he stated sadly, as they sat in his room. "I remember a man with a spiked hairstyle teaching me to fight, not in the way that Genki was... he was showing me, us, ancient techniques as that woman, Yugi, was always screwing him up. But they were shadows, no faces."

"Us?" Kurama asked as Yusuke sat against a wall with a sigh.

"I remember two girls... they seemed to have been hell bent on annoying everyone." he stated with a laugh as he held the Millennium Tauk, fooling around with it as he mentally debated weither he should trust the girl and put it on or not and keep on wondering about what she told him.

"You can't bring it upon yourself to blame that woman?" he asked as Yusuke looked ready to hurt something, he clutched the magical object harder as Kurama rested a hand on his shoulder. "Give her a chance, Yusuke. In the Spirit World Files they do state that those from the Shadow Realms never lie because they value truth as honor and that it is terrible to hide behind lies."

"I guess your right, Kurama." he replied as the pink haired boy gave him a smile and kissed his forehead.

"Give it a shot, Yusuke. If you don't believe it then you can always give it back to her and give her a peice of your mind." he stated as the tempermental Spirit Detective accepted that plan and nodded.

"See ya' tomorrow." he stated as Kurama left, he laid back on his bed and held the Tauk up in front of his face. "You, my dear thing, better not be a mind control device nor away to kill me slowly." he muttered and put it on. it was then he felt a jolt as he closed his eyes and seen what he waned.

[_ A crying three year old Yusuke was in bed as a beauitful young woman came sprinting in, looking rather concerned. "Mama." he sobbed as she picked him up and held him close, the boy held on to her robe as he buried his face into her shoulder with little arms around her neck. "I had a terrible--"_

"Shh, child." she whispered stroking his hair and rocking him back and forth. "Tis fine, all is well."

"I seen terrible things." he whispered as she frowned.

"Don't worry, Yusuke my dear, you'll grow up to scare away these terrible things." she stated as he sighed and started to fall asleep.

"Like you and Papa?" he slurred as she laughed.

"Or anybody else, my angel." she stated firmly. ]

[_"Goddess help me, he's just like you." a woman with tri-colored hair stated as her violet eyes sparkled with laughter. It was then she reached over and hit the spiked tri-colored haired man on the head. "But cuter." A four year old Yusuke giggled as he snuck up on his father and hit him with a water balloon._

"Damn you, Yugi, he's about as mischevious as you are." he stated breaking out the hose and attacking the other three.

"Yami, you cheater!" Yugi shouted tackling her husband as Yusuke and his twin sister acquired the hose and started another water fight that soon turned into a mud fight.]

[_ "Yusuke!" a voice shouted as he seen a younger version of Yume running towards him, hugging him as a man laughed as the woman seemed to be talking with someone else. A blonde... dark skinned..._

"Uncle 'Mal!" he shouted as both kids tackled the blonde, followed by the man's laughter.

"Well, Malik, looks like you got taken out." he stated as all laughed.

"Come on, you two hellraisers." she stated picking both up. "How would you like to visit Grandpa Shadi and Grandpa Solomon?" she asked as they shouted yes, getting a smile from her.

"I'll tell Kaiba to reschedule the meeting, Chemy, I'm sure he'll understand." the blonde stated standing up.

"I take it he's in Japan?" ]

[ _"Mama! Papa!" a younger Yusuke shouted as he tried to get out of the odd woman's grips. "Mama! Yume! Papa!"_

"Now it will be finished, the Shadow Realms won't interfere with my perfect future." the Time Guardian muttered as she held the struggling six year old. Two people came bursting into the room, eyes blazing as Pluto stared at them. He seen Yume come in as Pluto raised her staff.

The man lunged for Pluto as she got off an attack, which the woman jumped in front of. He seen his mother take the blow for his sister as the man attacked Pluto, but she slipped into a portal. He took a few steps and kneeled by his wife. "Yugi, by Ra, hold on." he stated as she took in a few shaky breaths before coughing.

"Call Malik and Ryou and Seto." she stated, getting to her knees as Yume was crying. She scooped up the six year old girl and tried to calm her. "Calm down Yume, please." she pleaded, restraining her anger as she went off to her daughter's room. The man went off also. ]

[ _"WHAT?!" voices chorused as he seen the blonde, a pale haired man, a cold brunette, a black haired man, and a man in a turban. Each looked rather pissed and beyond the realm of hate. The man with spiked hair stood as did the woman with tri-colored hair. She was trembling as he tried to calm her down._

"Setsuna Meioh has kidnapped our son, in our own home." she stated as the group was still shocked. "It will take a good bit, that is why I am asking you to help."

"That bitch." the cold man with brown hair stated, slamming his fist down on the table and cracking it. "Mokuba and I can keep tabs on her, maybe track down her friends and see about blackmailing them into getting on her case."

"Let's start." the blonde growled as all blinked."For Yusuke's sake, you can't try tracing him nor her by yourselves without exhaustion." ]

[ _"Mama, what's wrong?" a slightly older Yume questioned her stressed mother. "Is it about Yusuke?"_

"Gods, I'm going to slowly killer her when I find her." she muttered as Yume hugged her.

"You'll find him, you got to!" she stated as she watched her near crying daughter.

"Come on you, off to school!" she stated as Yume blinked in confusion. "You go to school and I vow on my soul I'll never give up, no matter how long or the cost I will find my son."

"You better!" she stated and went off as the man sat by her.

"To the Shadow Realms?" he asked as she nodded.

"Back to the drawing board." she stated as they were gone. ]

[ _"Nearly eleven years!" a excited voice stated as the woman focused her self on where it was. "Time Guardian or no, you slipped up. Finally..." with that she fell back into the man's arms as Yume was gone._

"Why do you exhaust yourself?" he whispered picking her up as it went into what just happened... ]

__

~*^^*~


	14. 

Sorry, his hair is red… I must have been dozing. Sorry about the prolonged update, computer has been damning everything. One bad hard drive, monthly formatting, writer's block… bah. N. DINNER WITH THE PYSCHOATIC TRIO 

_Well I start just broke_

_Of a line in your tasteless joke_

_What's up with that hutch you've stolen_

_Don't worry 'cause it's not broken, it's just swollen_

_Could anticipate_

_How you're feeling from day to day_

_Well about you now, that's your needing_

_Don't worry 'cause they're laughing, and you're bleeding_

_Well I'm drowning your ocean_

_It's much cooler in slow motion_

_Don't care where you've went_

_When it's obvious that you bore_

_I'm not worried 'cause it's five minutes to your glory_

_Leave it up to me and I will_

_Be the one here to see that you stand still_

_Everyone sees your eyes getting wider_

The dinner that they had been invited to the next night was nearly undoing to the remaining group, considering the fact that most feared the Shadow Realms inhabitants. So they agreed to meet in public for this dinner, Koenma still unnerved as they walked through the nearly empty place behind the smiling hostess.

She opened the door as they entered the large room, marveling at the fact nothing jumped to kill them.

"Nice that you could make it, Lord Koenma." A female voice stated as they watched a woman with tri-colored hair stand up. Her dark violet eyes held amusement as he flinched. The other two looked extremely hostile as they sat down. "You'll have to pardon some of the other guests if they are not present at this time, considering much it takes a good bit of control to make sure no one will become a shell tonight."

"Thanks, Yugioh Motou." He stated as she laughed.

"Please, my husband is not influencing my mind. Yugi will due." She stated as they looked unsure. "Ah yes, that. Sitting before you tonight is six people… two souls to each body and two minds to each thought. Yami is not participating in my reason for this, but the other two didn't trust a meeting alone."

"This thing." Yusuke started as a few tried to silence him as he sat the Tauk in the middle of the table. "It's always true, isn't it?"

"Yes." The blonde at her left replied with a cringe.

"Everything I seen… happened?" he asked as she nodded.

"I would never fabricate anything, that would be taking a page from the damned book of the Moon Kingdom. No one but the creator of these Items can sway their power, and even then he refuses to." She replied as he nodded seriously. The white haired man choked. "Relax, Batty, in this case it's no insult."

"Maybe we should take this to a more private setting." The blonde stated as they found themselves in the large living area of the Motkurtar (**Mot**ou-Ba**kur**a-Ish**tar**) Mansion, the place that Kaiba put them to make sure they were together when needed (seeing they were never around).

A brown haired man with cold blue eyes joined the scene as the most of the group felt a shiver of fear.

"My name is Yugi Motou, the blonde is Marik Ishtar and the white haired man is Kourage Bakura. This man needs little in introduction, Seto Kaiba." She stated as they keep their eyes on each of the men.

"Formal meeting?" a voice asked as they seen a familiar teenage girl standing by a white haired girl.

"Get down here." Seto snapped as they did so. "And the third?"

"I'll kill you two for this." The… ahem… blonde growled as he entered with hair in bows and pigtails dyed cotton candy pink.

"Anubis, this isn't the time to be a cross dresser." Yume stated as he growled, the others shaking their heads.

Hiei barely dodged Angel Bakura's attack as she landed a kick to his back, watching him kiss the ground for once. He was impressed by her speed as the battle picked up again, those watching still in shock. Yume was talking in depth with Kurama and Yusuke as Anubis was glaring at Kuwabara, Botan sat on the sidelines as the three teenagers kept the warriors entertained.

Genkai had been brought in and was presently speaking with Yugi and Yami as the other four decided to lurk some place else. "Urameshi and his team have been forced into the Dark Tournament on Hanging-Neck Island." Genkai stated as Yugi sipped her tea, Yami's eyes narrowed.

Genkai seen this and knew that the Ancient Spirit was thinking about something.

"Five to each team, potential death…" Genkai stated as Yugi finally joined the conversation.

"If we get the other two in, the Shadow Games would be a great way to prepare them for everything." Yugi stated as Genkai nodded. "You are welcome to join, Genkai, to make sure they meet what you have been doing."

"Thank you, Yugi." The pink haired old woman stated.

"As far as their fifth, take one of the three of our own to fight and put the other two as back up." Yami stated as they stood up.

"Let us start then, Yugioh." She stated as both joined into one and agreed.

!!

Yume finished her sentence as her Ancient mother and Genkai entered. "An agreement has been reached and each of you will be trained in the other sides arts." Yugioh stated as Angel grinned from her position on Hiei's back, which was funny.

The usually serious Hiei with a white haired teen holding tight to him. Arms around his neck and legs around his waist as he paused to look at the old woman. "Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara will be learning from these three shadows and I will be teaching the three younger shadows." Genkai stated as they agreed. "Starting today."

In the next few hours odd things are seen:

Kuwabara being colored on with permanent markers while asleep.

Yusuke and Yume agreeing on an ambush on Kurama with ice cubes.

Angel and Hiei still sparring.

Anubis watching from the sidelines, sharing popcorn with Genkai.

Yugioh trying to kill Bakura.

Marik plotting in a dark corner with a grin.

The Dark Tournament will never be the same ever again.


End file.
